Candy Hearts
by jaymeaaron
Summary: This is the sequel to Withering Rose. Harry and Hiro are married now. Of course, no one ever said that marriage was an easy thing. How will the newlyweds handle their careers and their new family life?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Warning: **This story will contain male/male relationships. If that bothers you, then DO NOT READ! There will also be adult language and possibly minor adult themes. Again if this bothers you, then DO NOT READ!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to Withering Rose. Harry and Hiro are married now. Of course, no one ever said that marriage was an easy thing. How will the newlyweds handle their careers and their new family life?

**Candy Hearts**

**Prologue**

Harry settled back against the sofa and sighed tiredly. The flight had not been very long, but the time difference made him feel, as if he were beat by a dozen budgers while three-sheets-to-the-wind…drunk. The wedding was not much, but at least it was something both he and Hiro had decided on themselves. Of course, Mika was probably going to kill them the next time she saw them. Good thing they still had another week off from work. Seguchi Mikarin was not someone he wanted to deal with right now.

"Tired?" Hiro asked setting beside his new husband.

Harry stifled a yawn, barely, and shook his head. "I'm not all that tired. I'm just a little drained." he answered and leaned against the guitarist.

Hiro wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his dark curls. "How much time are you taking off, Harry?"

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking maybe a month or two at the most." Harry murmured and laid his head onto his husband's shoulder.

Hiro sat quietly and just enjoyed the feeling of having his small husband in his arms. Only two weeks ago they had been married. It had not been a grand affair, as Mika had planned for them, but they both enjoyed it. Harry had called Hermione and Draco to act as their witnesses. Both had been more than happy to do it.

The guitarist let his eyes drift downward toward his husband and smiled. 'So much for being tired' he thought. Harry had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He knew his husband had been tired. He could see it just by looking at him. He had to admit that the week away had really done wonders for Harry. He had not had to deal with the stress of their normal everyday lives. He looked healthier, happy, and above all, thoroughly shagged. Yes, honeymooning in Hawaii had been a grand idea.

Picking up his husband, Hiro headed towards their room. There was no sense in letting Harry catch a cold by sleeping on the couch. No, a cold would ruin his plans for the next for days. Hiro knew Harry would not want to miss those plans.

Hiro entered the dark room and made his way to their bed. Laying the small singer down, Hiro stripped his husband and pulled the covers over his naked form. Doing the same, Hiro slid into bed next to Harry and pulled him close.

… … …

**Author's Note:** All right people, this is the first and trial part of Candy Hearts. I had better get some reviews. I also want your ideas and suggestions for this story.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Japanese Translations:**

-San - Mr., Miss, Mrs., Ms, etc

-Kun - honorific between male that promotes familiarity or affection

-Chan - honorific meaning little or dear

-Han - literally means my other half and is used between those married or engaged

Sensei - teacher (can also be used for a doctor or professor)

**Chapter One**

"Hiro, wake up or we're going to be late!" Harry tapped his foot in irritation while trying desperately to wake his slumbering husband.

"G'wy…" the lump mumbled.

Harry's eye twitched and his lip curled into a grimace. Hiro was definitely not a morning person since the honeymoon. "I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice." Harry flung his hand out sending a spark of magic towards the lump.

Hiro shot out of bed with a yelp and glared at his giggling husband. Oh, how he loved the singer, but he did not like the stinging hexes he used to get him out of bed. "That was uncalled for, Harry." Hiro whined childishly while rubbing his abused rear.

"I told you to get up but you wouldn't listen." Harry said waving off his husband's whining. "You have to be at the studio in less than an hour. You had better get ready." Harry spun around hastily made his way out of the room before the red head could retaliate.

Grumbling about short, sadistic husbands, Hiro stomped into the bathroom to prepare for the long day ahead.

Neither had time to eat breakfast since Hiro took so long getting ready. Getting to work was a mad rush and Harry blamed it all on Hiro. If he had just gotten up when Harry yelled the first dozen times, then they would not be in this position. 'He better not get as bad as that pink haired idiot' Harry grumbled inwardly.

… … …

Suguru cursed loudly as he hit the wrong note for the tenth time in a row. He just did not know what was wrong with him. Ever since Nakano-san and Harry-kun had eloped and gone on their honeymoon, he just could not seem to concentrate. Of course, it could have something to do with the Demon Sisters hanging around Bad Luck's studio all of the time. They would never admit it, but they missed their singer badly. Harry was the heart of Eklectic Desire and everyone knew it.

Something else was bothering him though. Just hours after Harry and Hiro had run off to elope; Ryuichi had cornered him and molested him. Not that he minded one bit. After that, he had not seen or heard from the singer. It was as if the older man had fallen off the face of the planet. Suguru felt used. Was he just a toy that anyone could use once and throw away?

The brown hair boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed Nakano, as much as he loathes admitting it, to get his arrangements to sound right. He was excellent by himself, but Nakano seemed to be able to catch any little thing that was wrong with them.

"SU-CHAN...!" Suguru's head snapped up at his best friend's voice and barely caught sight of the small singer before he was lying on his back on the floor.

"Harry? When did you get back?" Suguru wheezed in question.

Harry pushed himself up and leaned back against his friend's legs. "About a week ago I think."

"You mean to tell me that you've been home for a week and haven't even bothered to call me?" the keyboardist hissed.

Harry frowned at the boy beneath him. He was acting as if he had just witnessed his best friend murdering his beloved puppy. Something was up his friend's ass and Harry wanted to know what it was. Unbelievably, Suguru was not usually this prissy so early in the morning.

"Spill it, Suguru." Harry commanded.

"I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about."

Harry growled at the obvious lie coming from his friend's lips. "Su-chan, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Then why are you treating me like one?"

Suguru scowled darkly at the singer. He should have known that Harry would see through his poorly told lies. In fact, he was not sure if he really had wanted to lie to him. How could he tell him the truth though? How could he tell Harry that he had let his kindhearted cousin use him like a cheap slut?

… … …

Harry had succeeded in dragging the keyboardist into one of the soundproof booths for a little chat, even with Suguru kicking and screaming at Harry to let him go. However, Suguru still refused to talk to him, which only served to piss the singer off. 'Too bad I don't have any truth serum.' Harry kept thinking to himself. If he had, he would have certainly used it.

"Su-chan, talk to me." Harry pleaded after a half hour of silence.

The keyboardist offered him a frosty look before turning his head, maintaining his silence.

"Are you still made about me not telling you I was home earlier?" Harry asked.

"No." was the curt, cold response.

The singer frowned and bit his lower lip nervously. 'Something had to have happened' he though. 'Why won't he tell me?' When he and Hiro had eloped, everyone seemed fine and dandy. Not that much could have changed in only three weeks, could it? Harry sighed and propped his chin on his hand to stare at the stubborn keyboardist.

"Did you get into another fight with Shuichi?"

Suguru rolled his brown eyes at the singer. "No, Harry, it isn't Shindo-san."

Harry huffed, throwing his hands in the air. "I give up! Something is obviously bothering you, but you're being an ass and refuse to tell me what it is!" Harry shouted.

"Well you can't fix everything! They world does not revolve around you!" Suguru bit back, and instantly regretted his words at the broken look on his friend's face. "Harry, look I'm sorry." he apologized, reaching a hand out to his touch Harry's arm.

Harry slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me!" he snapped. "I don't give a fuck what your problem is, you ass-bag!" The singer spun on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Suguru stared stupidly at the spot his friend had been in and cursed his own stupidity. Of all the people he had to hurt, it just had to be Harry. He fell into his abandoned chair and pulled angry at his hair. Why had he not just kept his mouth shut? Groaning, he started to plan his funeral. Once word of the argument reached Nakano, he was a dead man.

… … …

Joni, Jodi, and Jeanne glanced worriedly at their singer every couple of minutes. For being a newlywed with a hot husband, he sure was down about something. Whatever it was, he was not telling. Jeanne had tried to threaten it out of him, but he simply glared her into submission. Jodi had tried getting him to open up by bribing him, but he had nearly slapped her. Even Joni, the logical and caring one of the three, went down in flames against the singer's attitude. They would not have cared so much, except it was affecting his singing. When his singing suffered, they all did. It was almost as if he just did not have to umph.

Glancing at her sisters, Jodi called for a break and motioned for her sisters to leave. Maybe she could get Harry to open up without the other harpies around.

"Alright, enough is enough, Harry." Jodi started.

The singer sighed and ran his hands through his dark curls. "I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about, Jodi."

The female keyboardist rolled her jade eyes at the singer. "Harry, I might have been born at night, but it wasn't last night. You'd better spill and spill fast," she commanded.

"Honestly, it's nothing!" Harry huffed, obviously annoyed with her.

"And you're a lying bastard! Don't you dare tell me it's nothing!" she countered hotly. "I saw you this morning and you were fine. What happened?"

Harry let his shoulders slump and a sigh escape his lips. Yep, he knew when he had lost a battle. "Suguru and I got into an argument this morning." he choked out, letting his head fall and his hair cover his face.

"Oh, Harry." Jodi instantly pulled the singer into a hug.

Everyone at NG knew how close Fujisaki Suguru and Harry were. They were almost like brothers, in a weird, twisted way. Harry brought out the fun side of Tohma's baby cousin, while Suguru helped ground Harry in a way that no one else, not even Hiro, could. Ever since they had met, when you saw one you knew the other was not far off. Harry was Suguru's only real friend, and Suguru was Harry's first friend that did not want him for what he could get out of him.

"Tell me what happened." Jodi commanded in a stern, but gentle tone.

Harry rested his head on her shoulder, sucked that she was 4" taller than he was, and started telling about his and Suguru's argument. By the time he finished, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was shaking horribly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean everything he said." she comforted, threading her fingers through his shoulder length curls. "He was probably just stressed."

"You think so?" Harry lifted his head to stare into her jade eyes.

"Even I fight with my friends, you know." she offered the singer a genuine smile, which most people would never see. "People aren't meant to get along all the time. It is in our nature to fight. Just look at me and my sisters." Harry giggled a little at that. His lovely demons were always at each other's throats. "Feeling better?" she asked and felt Harry nod against her shoulder.

"Thanks, Jodi."

"Not necessary." she waved off his thanks. "Just don't tell anyone that I comforted you. It would be bad for my image."

Harry rolled his eyes at the girl. "Who'd believe me anyhow?"

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short, but I did not want to have too much in a single chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to give you some more insight to Harry and Suguru's friendship. Even though that stories main pairing is Harry/Hiro, I will be touching on the other's relationships as well. A word of warning: I have been away from writing for a few months and I am slowly settling back into it. The chapters will get longer when I grow more accustom to my writing again. Please be patient with me in this. Well, cheers!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Warning: **I will be using a character from another anime, but Candy Hearts will not crossover into that storyline. Only the character's appearance, name, and relative past will be the same.

**Chapter Two**

The lights were off when Hiro got home that evening, and it worried him. Harry had gotten off works hours before him, so he should have been home by now. At least, he should have anyway. Closing the door behind, Hiro shivered as the cool air of the apartment danced along his skin. 'No, Harry definitely isn't home' Otherwise the heat would already have been turned on.

The guitarist kicked his shoes off and shivered when his socked feet hit the bare, wooden floor. The entryway was always the coldest place in the apartment. He and Harry had discussed buying a small electric heater to put there, but both decided against it. It was not as if anyone ever spent that much time there. No, most of their guests did not even bother to knock anymore, especially Shu-kun and Mika-san. It was hard to imagine that they were from completely different families, yet acted so similar to one another. Well, their lack of tact that is.

"Harry? Are you home?" Hiro called out.

Not receiving an answer, Hiro made his way into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. As expected, the kitchen was void of his husband as well. Hiro put the kettle on to boil, grabbed his mug from the cabinet, and then leaned against the counter to wait for the kettle to whistle.

Hiro briefly wondered where is husband was at, but quickly pushed away any worries. Despite his size, Harry could take care of himself. Anyone that tried to attack him would be in for a rude awakening. Harry was anything but harmless. 'But where is he?' Harry was not the type to disappear without leaving some kind of message for him. Even when he had his little breakdown, he still had that Hermione woman to call him. Of course, that freaked him out more than anything did, but he did get to learn about Harry's past.

The kettle whistled and broke Hiro's thoughts. Shaking his head, he flicked off the burner and poured the water over his tea bag, something that Harry had gotten him to use. Before that, he had always used tealeaves. 'Ah, the things one did for love.' Hiro snorted at that thought.

… … …

Harry stared at the social worker with wide, unfocused eyes. Surely, she had been wrong, right. There was no way that he had a younger cousin on his mother's side of the family. His mother only had one sister, or at least he thought so. If it was true, then someone either had lied to him or had not known the truth. Speaking from experience, he guessed the first. None of the adults in his life had ever bothered telling him the truth, but they had not exactly tried to lie either. It was all very confusing at times. _They just wanted to protect you._ Harry snorted loudly, making the social worker look up at him.

"Was there something wrong, Nakano-san?" she asked kindly. Harry shook his head at her. "Now, are you sure this won't be a problem with your husband?"

Harry frowned slightly. He had barely been home ten minutes when the phone starting ringing off the hook. He had ignored it the first three times, but the person kept calling. After he had finally gotten irritated enough and answered the phone, he got the shock of his life. It was even a bigger shock than finding out he was a wizard, and that was saying a lot.

He had a blood relative, a younger cousin. Of course, he was skeptical at first, until the social worker had shown him the proof. Their DNA matched, as much as cousins could, and the boy looked a lot like his mother, except for his hair and eyes. While Harry's eyes were a bright, emerald green, the boy's were a deep violet.

"Nakano-san...?"

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat the question?" Harry asked, snapping back to attention.

The woman smiled kindly at him. "I wanted to know whether everything would be okay with your husband."

Harry nodded. "It'll be fine. Hiro would never turn away family."

The social worker, Hisami-san, breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. Now, I have signed custody over to you. If you have any problems or a question that needs answered you can call me."

"Thank you, but I think everything should be fine," he answered, not wanting to stay longer than necessary. He really needed to get home and explain everything to Hiro. "Is there anything else I need to do?"

Hisami-san shifted through her papers and shook her head. "No, I believe that will be all. He should be ready tomorrow morning. I will drive him to your apartment and help you get him settled in."

"Thank you, Hisami-san."

… … …

He shifted uncomfortably under the sheets, a sigh escaping his lips. Hisami-san had visited him earlier to let him know that she had found a living relative that was willing to care for him. His name was Nakano Harry. He had heard the name Nakano before, but could not place where he had heard it. The boy sighed again and threw the covers back. Either he was too hot or he was too cold. He never seemed to be able to get comfortable. Maybe it was just this place. The people here were nice, but it was still an orphanage.

The dark haired boy snorted aloud. He was not an orphan. His mother had just gone crazy and tried to murder him, repeatedly. He guessed he was lucky that a neighbor had finally called social services and the police. Otherwise, he may have been dead by now. He did not know who called. Part of him wanted to know, but part of him wished they had minded their own business. Still, he should be grateful. That anonymous tip saved his life. The crazy hag had come too close this time. He could honestly say that, that had been the first time that he was truly frightened of her. That murderous gleam in her eyes still made him shiver.

Stretching, he sat up and pulled his t-shirt off. It was not particularly hot, but he was sweating buckets. Lying back down, his mind wandered. He found himself wondering what his older cousin was like. Why had he never known about him? 'Because my mother was a psychopath and detached herself from her family' his mind supplied. It was true. He had never known his father, and his brother had died several years back. He had never thought about having aunts, uncles, or cousins. Well, he only had a cousin now. The social worker had told him that he and Nakano-san were the only living members of their family, that wasn't crazy or in prison.

Speaking of his cousin, Hisami-san had told him quite a bit about him. He was an orphan and had lived with abusive relatives from his mother's side. Some serial killer had murdered his parents when he was barely over a year old. It was sad how similar their lives were.

The boy yawned and realized how tired he was. Rolling onto his side, he let his eyes fall shut. He could only hope that tomorrow would go well.

… … …

Harry stood in front of the door to his apartment with a pensive look on his face. He knew he had to talk to Hiro sometime about this. He had called once he left social services and told him not to go anywhere, and that they had to talk. Yeah, it sounded worse than it was. He did not want to know what was running through his husband's head. Harry smirked. Undoubtedly, Hiro probably was driving himself crazy trying to figure out what he had done wrong. If the situation were not so serious, Harry would have laughed.

Harry breathed deeply, squared his shoulders, and pushed the door open. A wave of frigid air immediately assaulted his body. Shivering, he vowed to buy that heater that he and Hiro had both voted against buying. Harry kicked off his trainers and made his way down the hall. Harry bypassed the living room and made for the kitchen. He knew that was where his husband would be. Hiro was a pig, so he would probably be pigging out on something.

"Harry! Why the hell didn't you leave me a message?" Hiro immediately assaulted as he entered the kitchen.

Harry huffed in annoyance. He desperately loved Hiro, but he sure as hell pissed him off at times. "I told you that I had to go to social services and didn't think about it!" Harry snapped back.

Hiro opened his mouth to argue, but noticed his husband's 'we have to talk and it's important, so don't you dare piss me off' look. Instead, he settled for pulling the singer into a hug and kissing the top of his head. It always worked to curb Harry's temper, but he rarely used it. He would not want his husband to find out about his secret weapon.

"Sorry…I was just worried." Hiro explained and tightened his arms around the singer.

Harry nuzzled his face into Hiro's chest. "It's okay. I love you, Hiro," he added suddenly.

Now Hiro was suspicious. Whatever it was, it was definitely important. "I love you too, Harry," he whispered into his husband's dark curls. "Now, sit down and tell what's wrong." he ordered and received a glare from the singer. Harry did not like anyone ordering him around.

Harry, however, knew that this was not the time to through a fit about Hiro telling him to do something. No, he would get his revenge later, and he would do it in true Marauder style. Hiro would never know what hit him.

"Social services called me today." he started once he sat down. Hiro nodded. "Remember when I told you that I didn't have any family on my mother's side, except Petunia?" Hiro thought for a moment and then nodded again. "Apparently, I was wrong."

Hiro blinked once, then twice, and finally a third time. "Okay, so you have more family." he said. "What's this got to do with social services though?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Hiro could really be dense at times. "Social services granted custody of my younger cousin to me."

There was silence for a moment, before, "WHAT?"

"Just what I said… My mum had another sister, apparently. There is no one else that can take him. If I don't take him, then he'll end up in an orphanage." Harry pleaded with his eyes wide and moist with tears.

Hiro took one look at his husband and sighed. He had already lost this battle before it had even begun. Truthfully, he would not have said no anyway. Just like Harry, he would never turn away family, no matter how horrible they were.

"When does he arrive?" Hiro asked.

Harry eyed his husband carefully before asking, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hiro nodded, causing Harry to smile brightly. "Thank you, Hiro!" he squealed and launched himself at the guitarist.

Hiro caught the small singer and pulled him to his chest. Even if he had wanted to say no, there was no way he would ever deny Harry anything.

**Author's Note:** All right, here is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone can guess the name of his cousin and from which anime I am taking him from, then I will give you a cookie! Seriously, I really want to know if you can figure out who it is from the clues that I have given you. Well, cheers!


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Warning: **I will be using a character from another anime, but Candy Hearts will not crossover into that storyline. Only the character's appearance, name, and relative past will be the same.

**Chapter Three**

Harry's fingers ghosted over the keys of the piano as his mind focused on the things to come. Earlier this morning, he had called Tohma and demanded his time off started today. He had not given the specific reason. He had just told him family issues. Tohma had not argued with him, surprisingly. Either Tohma was getting soft or he had somehow found out the reason before he had even called. Harry snorted in humor. That man was anything but soft.

He had already prepared the guest room for his cousin. Luckily, he and Hiro had not painted the room when they moved in. Hiro had offered to stay and help, but Harry had waved off his help and told him to go to work. If his cousin were anything like him, then he would not appreciate many people being around. After what his mother had done, Harry could not blame him either.

The doorbell rang, breaking Harry's thoughts. Stopping his playing, he scooted away from the piano and made his way down the hall. Hiro had not been happy about moving the piano last night. Of course, he had not let Harry help him. He had to show off his manly skills and move the damn thing himself. 'And he wonders why I gave him no sympathy this morning when he woke up with a backache?' Harry thought.

The singer paused at the door and took a deep breath. This was it. He was meeting his only living family that was not crazy or in prison. Harry grimaced at the thought. His family sure did not have a good record. Steeling his breath and schooling his features, Harry turned the knob and swung the door open.

… … …

"This sucks!" Joni sulked.

Jodi rolled her eyes at her childish sister. "Well, we knew that he was taking time off. We just didn't know when."

"He could have given us a little warning!"

"SHUT UP!" Jeanne snapped.

Joni burst into tears and Jodi rubbed her temples. She felt a migraine coming on. The next two months were going to be very long indeed. 'Damn you, Harry!'

… … …

"Aoyagi Ritsuka, meet your cousin, Nakano Harry." Hisami introduced the pair, while they stared at each other.

Harry drank in the details of his cousin's appearance. He had seen a picture of him, but in person, he could easily see his mother in him. His small frame, the shape of his face, and the bright, jewel tone of his eyes was definitely from the Evan's side. If he had any doubts before, seeing him in person blasted them all away. There was no doubt that Ritsuka was his cousin.

Violet eyes roamed over the man standing before him. He recognized him from somewhere, but he just could not place where. His eyes were a bright emerald and shone with kindness. His hair was just below his shoulders and hung in messy curls. He was not very tall, but then again, neither was Ritsuka. At 14 years old, he stood barely 4'11". He would probably grow a few more inches.

Hisami coughed, making both boys turn away and blush in embarrassment. She laughed lightly at them. "How about we get Ritsuka-kun settled, Nakano-san?" she suggested.

Harry nodded and opened the door wider, allowing them entrance. He waited until both of them had taken off their shoes, then motioned for them to follow. He did not waste time showing the around the entire apartment, but lead them directly to his cousin's new room. The room was not anything special, but it did look nice. Even when it had been there studio of sorts, they had kept a spare bed in there. With as many fights as Yuki-san and Shu-kun got into, they never knew when the idiot would crash at their place. Of course, that would have to stop.

Ritsuka glanced around the room, silently appraising it. The walls and the floor were the same color, a deep, mahogany color. That would not last long once he got his posters up. Hey, he was only fourteen. There was a twin size bed under the window, a chest of drawers along the far wall, and the closet was beside that. Glancing towards his cousin, he could tell the man was nervous. He offered him a small grin and was rewarding with a blinding smile.

… … …

Hisami had not stayed long after he had shown them to Ritsuka's room. She had helped him unpack a few things, but quickly left after. Between the two of them, it had taken little time to unpack his cousin's belongings. Harry then gave him the grand tour, which did not last that long. Honestly, there apartment was not that large. Afterward, Ritsuka made the excuse of being tired and went to take a nap, so Harry told him that he would wake him for lunch.

Harry sat at the piano just thinking. For once, he actually was not playing anything. He had other things on his mind. Did his cousin know that he and Hiro were famous, or had he not realized who they were yet? Should he tell Ritsuka about magic? He had kept it from Hiro for a long time, but in the end, that had only caused problems.

"Do you play?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, and he heard Ritsuka laughing behind him.

"You think that's funny?" Harry scowled, making his cousin laugh harder.

"Sorry." the boy managed between giggles.

"Come on. Sit down." Harry scooted over and patted the empty part of the bench next to him. Harry spared a glance at the boy and froze. Surely, he was seeing things. "What's on your head?"

Ritsuka stared dumbly at his cousin, wondering if he had gone crazy. "What are you talking about?" Instead of answering, Harry pointed towards his head. Ritsuka reached up and blushed madly when he realized what his cousin meant.

Harry laughed out right at his cousin's blushing face. "They're kind of cute, Ritsu-kun." he cooed. "But why do you wear them?"

"I like them." Ritsuka answered and took the offered seat. "So, where's your husband?"

Harry blinked at his straight forwardness. He certainly did not beat around the bush. "Oh, Hiro, he's at work. You'll meet him later." He said and ran a hand over his cousin's unique headband. "You ready for lunch?"

The teen nodded and batted his cousin's hand away from his head, causing the singer to laugh.

… … …

"So, why did Harry-kun take off so suddenly?" Shuichi asked, swinging his feet back and forth from his place on the break room's table.

Hiro rolled his blue eyes upward and prayed for patience. Shu was really getting on his nerves today. "Like I told you the first ten times, I'm not telling." he answered in a bored, annoyed tone.

"Is he sick or something? Did a car hit him? Has he got of small pox?" Shuichi's voice rose higher and higher with each question he asked, until he was sounding like a hysterical woman.

"Shuichi, shut up."

… … …

"Do you work also?"

Harry glanced up at the teen and nodded. "Yeah, I work at NG."

Ritsuka frowned. Harry had said that name several times, yet he had not told him what it was. It was almost as if he avoided telling him. "Harry, what is NG?"

Harry hesitated, not sure of how to break the news that his new guardians were famous and he would probably need a bodyguard when he went out in public. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "NG is a production company. They deal mostly with bands."

"Wow! What do you do there?" The teen asked excitedly.

Harry sighed heavily. He had wanted to wait until Hiro got home to explain everything. "Let's go into the living room and I'll tell you." He rose from his seat and swiftly left the kitchen, not even checking to see if the teen had followed him.

Ritsuka frowned and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Why was his cousin being so evasive? Why would he not want to tell him about his job? The teen rest his head in his propped up hand and sighed. His cousin sure was weird, but not as weird as his mother had been. His body shuddered. No one was as crazy as that bitch.

"HARRY, I'M HOME!" Ritsuka heard from the entranceway.

He figured it must be Harry's husband. Hearing hushed whispering; Ritsuka moved closer to the kitchen door and tried to hear what his guardians were saying. He knew that it was not polite to spy, but he wanted some answers. No one else was giving them to him.

"K said that your new song is number one on the charts."

"Which one was it, Even in Death or Lithium?" The teen gasped and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. He knew those songs. Hell, he had the CD.

"How did your cousin take the news?" Ritsuka frowned. 'What news?'

"Hiro, I haven't told him yet. I wasn't sure how." Violet eyes blinked in confusion. What did Harry have to tell him? Whatever it was it sounded important.

"Come on, Harry. How hard is it to tell a teenager that his new guardians are famous?"

Ritsuka scrambled away from the door. That is why he had not wanted to tell him about where he worked. Then it finally clicked exactly who Harry was. The hair, the eyes, and the height all matched Eklectic Desire's singer. 'Damn, my cousin is famous.' Of course, not moments later the name Nakano finally registered. His husband's name was Hiro. Nakano Hiroshi was the guitarist for bad luck. 'Shit' was the last thing he thought before his world went black.

**Author's Note: **All right, I know some of you know who Aoyagi Ritsuka is. If not, then I will tell you. He is the protagonist from Loveless. If you have not figured it out, his cat ears are just a headband with cat ears attached to it in this story. I could not justify his cousin having real cat ears. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is when Ritsuka will confront Harry and Hiro and finally get his answers. Well, cheers!


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Chapter Four**

Groggily, twin violet eyes blinked open and then winced at the brightness of the room. 'What happened?' The last thing he remembered was listening to Harry and Hiro's argument and then…he could not remember anything after that. He was in his room though. That much he was certain.

"Are you feeling better, Ritsuka?"

The teen's eyes snapped toward the doorway and he caught sight of his cousin. Harry looked extremely nervous and he was subconsciously shifting from one foot to the other. Ritsuka blinked a couple of times, before smiling slightly and waving his cousin over.

"What happened?" he asked when Harry reached his bedside.

Harry frowned. He had hoped that Ritsuka would remember and that he would not have to go through this again. "Well, what do you remember before fainting?"

"What! I did not faint!" the teen cried indigently.

"Sure you didn't. That's why Hiro and I found you laying on your back in the kitchen." Harry teased and Ritsuka scowled, making himself look like a pissed off kitten. "Seriously, what do you remember?" he asked again.

The teen's face scrunched up as the thought. "I remember your husband coming home and you two arguing about something." Harry nodded and waited for him to continue. "He said something about a song being at the top of the charts and you asked him which one. Then, he asked how I took the news. You said that you hadn't told me yet."

"Do you remember what else was said?" Harry asked when the teen was silent for a few minutes. Ritsuka shook his head. "Ritsu, what I'm about to tell might come as a bit of a shock." The teen's eyes widen slightly, but he remained silent. "Both Hiro and I are members of famous bands." Harry sat quietly and waited for the words to register with the teen. After a few minutes, Ritsuka's eyes went comically wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh sweet Kami!" he cried out, jumping off the bed. "You're Evan Angel and he's the guitarist for Bad Luck!" he screamed, pointing his finger accusingly at his cousin, who was blushing. "I remember now. But, why didn't you tell me at first?"

The singer sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I didn't tell you, because I wanted to wait until Hiro got home. I wasn't trying to or going to keep it from you," he explained quickly. The teen eye him critically, before finally nodding.

… … …

"Well, that went as well as could be expected." Harry commented as he entered his and Hiro's room.

"You could hear the kid a mile away." Hiro lay stretched out on the bed, propped up against the pillows, reading a book. Harry snorted at the sight. Hiro may be a genius, but he did not read much. It was rare to see him with a book cracked open, unless it was a music or motorcycle magazine.

"You could've helped me, you know." he quipped.

The guitarist smirked and turned another page. "I could have, but where would the fun have been in that," he teased. "Anyway, what's up with that weird headband of his?" Hiro changed the subject before his husband could retaliate for his previous comment.

"He said he likes it. Besides, had you seen some of my stage costumes?" Harry smirked at the jealous glint in his husband's eyes.

"Yes, I have."

"But Hiro," he purred, moving towards the bed, "you know that I only have eyes for you. There's no reason to be jealous." he finished, settling beside his husband's legs.

Hiro quickly reached out and snagged the singer, making him yelp, pulling him close to his chest. "But Harry, if I didn't get jealous, then they'd think it was okay to drool all over you." Hiro punctuated each word with a tiny kiss along his exposed neck.

"Hiro, that tickles! You're all scraggly!" Harry giggled, but his husband ignored his half-hearted protests and preceded peppering his neck with kisses. Harry's laughs quickly turned into moans as the guitarist set about seducing him with soft touches and sweet kisses.

… … …

When the moaning had started, a blushing Ritsuka had vacated his bedroom, it being directly across from his guardian's, to the kitchen. Not that he had a problem with them showing their love, he just did not want to hear it…ever. In a way, they were sort of like his parents now. No child should ever have to experience that sort of trauma. How would he ever look them in the eyes again?

The violet-eyed teen made a snack, since he had not eaten earlier. He blamed that on him passing out, in a manly way of course. Whom was he kidding? He fainted, plain and simple. He fainted like a damn girl. 'At least Harry didn't rub it in my face' he thought. That would have been bad indeed. No, so far Harry seemed like a cool person. Ritsuka finished his sandwich and started to put the meat and cheese away when the doorbell rang. Not knowing what else to do, the teen made his way towards the door.

"Hello…who are you?" he asked hesitantly to the woman on the other side of the door.

The woman eyed him, trying to figure out who he was. "Seguchi Mikarin." she declared in a snobbish tone.

"And that tells me what?" the teen bit. He definitely did not like this woman.

"I need to see Harry. Is he home?" the brown-haired woman asked testily, her blues eyes sharp like perfectly cut sapphires.

Ritsuka seethed inside. First, the woman was incredibly rude, and then asks for his cousin. She had another thing coming if she thought she was getting to see him. "I'm sorry, but my cousin is busy at the moment. I'm afraid you'll just have to come by later," he said in a sweet-as-honey voice and stared at her with his I'm-cute-pity-me eyes. That did not deter Mika, however, and brushed past him into the apartment. "Hey! You can't just barge your way in!"

"I can do whatever I want, brat!" she snapped and continued on her way down the hall.

"Listen here, old hag! You cannot barge into other people's homes uninvited!"

Mika froze in her spot and slowly turned to stare at the teen. "What did you call me?" she asked quietly, venom lacing her words. However, that did not affect Ritsuka.

"Well you have so many wrinkles," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "You have to be at least sixty."

"WHAT!"

"Damn, can't you keep it down, old hag?" Ritsuka winced and rubbed his ears.

"Why you snot nosed little brat, how dare you talk to me that way!" Mika screeched in fury.

"You're the one that barged in here without being invited!" Ritsuka folded his arms over his chest and matched her angry with one of his one. "Proper decorum states that one usually waits to be invited in." he lectured, smirking inwardly when her eye twitched. "I suggest you leave and wait for Harry to call you. Like I said earlier, he's a little busy at the moment and doesn't have time for you."

Mika glared angrily at the teen, before swiftly marching out the door, making sure to slam it hard behind her. Ritsuka smirked: old hag - zero, me - one.

… … …

The violet-eyed teen was still smirking by the time Harry and Hiro made their way into the kitchen later that evening. Both were slightly wary of the teen's happy smirk, if you could call it that. It looked more as if he had murdered his best friend's puppy and got away with it. He looked slightly…insane.

"What's got you so happy?" Harry asked taking a seat across from the teen.

Ritsuka turned towards his cousin, his eyes sparkling in mirth. "A woman named Mika stopped by. I told her you were busy."

Harry groaned and let his head fall against the hard wood of the table. He could only imagine what happened. Better yet, he did not want to know what had happened. The teen laughed out right at his cousin.

"The woman is rude. Did you know that? She has no sense of proper decorum." Harry could only stare at the teen in horror as he spoke. Now he definitely did not want to know what had happened. "She tried to just barge in without being invited. Very, very rude," the teen chided.

Harry took a deep breath. "Ritsu, you do realize that you just pissed off my boss' wife, right?"

"Oh, I wasn't aware that's who it was." he asked with fake innocence. "If I had known, I would've been nicer."

"Please tell me you didn't call her an old hag or anything." Harry pleaded.

"Me? Why would I do that? I was perfectly polite." The teen smiled sweetly at his husband.

Harry rolled his eyes at the teen. He had no doubt that Mika was probably ranting to Tohma about the 'uncouth teen' that was rampaging around his apartment. "Ritsuka, I swear if Mika kills me for what you've done," he said, leaving his threat unspoken.

Ignoring his cousin, Ritsuka turned towards Hiro instead. "You believe me, right?" he asked and flashed his puppy dog eyes.

Hiro did not last two seconds against his eyes. "Of course I believe you. Besides, that woman needs taken down a peg or two."

"Hiro, you just can't condone his actions!" Harry screeched at his husband, who shrugged at him. Harry stared in disbelief at his cousin and husband. Mika would kill them all, and she would enjoy it.

"We are so dead."

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it, but it works. I had originally planned for Ritsuka and Mika to get along, but I liked this better. I see Ritsuka as a sweet kid, but for some reason, he cannot stand that overbearing old hag. Ha, serves her right! Anyway, that is it for this chapter. I am not sure, but the next chapter may have a time skip in it. If not, then it would take forever for the story to get anywhere. Well, cheers!


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Author's Note: **About a month has passed since the last chapter.

**Chapter Five**

Suguru banged his head against the glass of the soundproof booth. Harry had been avoiding him and his phone calls for weeks now. The singer would not even give him the chance to apologize. He hated it. Harry was his best friend and he could not even talk to him. Worse, Nakano-san had stopped talking to him also. That left him with only Shindo-san for company, and truthfully, he would rather slit his own wrists than put up with him outside of work. He still had not heard or seen Ryuichi, but to be honest, it did not bother him anymore. He was not sure when, but not seeing the singer had stopped bothering him. He was okay with their one night together. He had enjoyed it, and that is all that mattered.

"Fujisaki, you got a phone call," K said from the doorway, startling the keyboardist.

Regaining his composure, he asked, "Who is it?"

"Harry."

Suguru all but ran to phone and snatched it off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Stop taunting Mika, Ritsu-kun!" there was a pause, "I don't care if she started it or not!" he heard being yelled. "Sorry about that. My cousin is having fun at Mika's expense." Harry explained.

Suguru was not sure what to say. He had not heard anything about Harry having another cousin, besides Ryuichi, but he was not stupid enough to tease Mika. "Hey, I've tried to call you several times."

"Sorry about that. I've been busy for the past few weeks helping my cousin settle in, buying him new clothes, and enrolling him in school." Suguru was definitely confused. As far as he knew, Ryuichi was the only family that Harry had, but he was talking about someone younger than he was.

"It's okay." he settled for. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Suguru sputtered into the phone, not believing his ears. How could Harry have forgotten about their fight?

Harry sighed. "I'm joking, Su-chan. I just don't feel like talking about it."

"Oh," Suguru said quietly, "Still, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just upset about your cousin."

"What are you talking about, Su-chan? You haven't even met Ritsuka."

"Who is Ritsuka?" Suguru asked confused. "I was talking about Ryuichi, Harry-kun."

The line was silent for a few moments before Harry started speaking again. "Ritsuka is my younger cousin on my mother's side of the family. I didn't know about him until a few weeks ago," he explained. "Hiro and I have custody of him now."

Suguru opened his mouth to ask why, but quickly decided against it. Harry would tell him if he wanted him to know why. "So, you haven't been avoiding me?" he asked instead.

"AVOIDING YOU…! What on earth gave you that idea?" Harry screeched into the phone. "Never mind, I don't what to know why you thought that. I've just been busy with Ritsu-kun and breaking up his and Mika's forever fighting." The singer sighed heavily, and Suguru could tell that it was an everyday thing. "I swear both of them act like children."

Two shouts of, "Hey," were heard over the line and Suguru laughed.

"I guess you have your hands full then." Suguru commented. "Anyway, did you need something specific? I need to get back to the studio."

"I wanted you to go shopping with Ritsuka and me tomorrow. So, will you?" Suguru could hear the hopefulness in his friend's voice.

"Sure, I'll go. But for now, I've got to get back to work."

… … …

He was five seconds from snapping and killing them both. He could understand Ritsuka taunting Mika, but honestly, Mika was an adult. She should have been able to ignore the teenager, not add fuel to the fire. Harry was really beginning to question her maturity level. How could she been brought to a teenager's level of taunting?

Harry slumped in front of the piano, trying to ignore the duo's arguing in the background. Every time they saw one another, it was the same thing. Either Mika or Ritsuka would make some scathing remark that would end up in a blown out fight. It was just too much for him. Besides, Mika was still pissed because Ritsuka refused to apologize for calling her an old hag and saying she looked sixty. Of course, she also refused to apologize for calling him names. It was childish and stupid.

The singer rested his fingers against the piano's ivories, his mind lost in thought. Slowly, his fingers started making the tuned instrument sing. It was slow and melodic. He did not even notice that lack or arguing behind him. The singer closed his eyes, reveling in the sounds he was producing. He had never let anyone listen to what he was playing. In fact, he had not clue why he was playing it now. Slowly, he started to sing.

_**I lie awake beside the windowsill**_

_Like a flower in a vase_

_A moment caught in glass…mm_

_**The rays of sunlight come and beckon me**_

_To a sleepy, dreamy haze_

_A sense of summer days…ah_

_**If only I could stop the flow of time**_

_Turn the clock to yesterday_

_Erasing all pain…mm_

_**If only memories of happiness**_

_Such pleasure we have shared_

_I'd do it all again_

_**This scenery is evergreen**_

_As buds turn into leaves_

_The colours live and breathe_

_This scenery is evergreen_

_Your tears are falling silently_

_**So full of joy you are a child of spring**_

_With a beauty that is pure_

_An innocence endures…ah_

_**You flow right through like a medicine**_

_Bringing quiet to my soul_

_Without you, I'm not whole_

_**This scenery is evergreen**_

_I need you far too much_

_I long to feel your touch_

_This scenery is evergreen_

_You've always been so dear to me_

_**This scenery is evergreen**_

_It sorrows at the sight of seeing you so sad_

_This scenery is evergreen_

_I wish that I could dry your tears_

_**The bells have rung the time has come**_

_I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye_

_This scenery is evergreen_

_You've always been so dear to me_

Ritsuka and Mika stood with their mouths agape. Neither knew what to say, in fear of breaking the peaceful air. Mika had heard Harry sing before, but not like that. It was as if he was singing from a place that no other person could reach. He was singing from a place deep in his soul. Once again, she revered his natural talents. No one would ever reach his level. Not even the great Sakuma Ryuichi could hold a flame to his cousin's talents.

Ritsuka, on the other hand, was stupefied. He had heard his cousin's music before, but never in person. He had tried to get tickets for the last concert, but he had been a day too late. This was better, much better. His cousin's talent was indescribable. And that song…words could not describe it. Why did he waste him time and talent with that band of his? He could, no would do much better on his own.

… … …

"Shindo-san, shut up!" Suguru was annoyed and had a headache. Can you guess whose fault that was?

"F-Fujisaki, why are you so rude to me?" the pink haired singer wailed.

Hiro, deciding that he had better step in before fists started flying, said, "Fujisaki, Shuichi, shut up! You are both acting like children! Hell, even Ritsuka acts older than both of you combined!"

Both singer and keyboardist's mouths dropped open and stared at the red head in disbelief. Why was he being such a jerk all of a sudden? They always fault. It is how they got along. Everyone knew that. At least they though everyone knew that.

"What's gotten into you, Hiro?" Shuichi asked, edging away from his fuming friend.

Hiro pinned the singer with a heated glare. "I'm sick and tired of you two always fighting. Haven't you ever wondered why we never get anything done?" he asked, but did not receive an answer. "It's because you two are always at each other's throats!"

"Nakano-san, you have no right to yell at us!" Suguru bit out heatedly, and then gulped when the red head turned his glare towards him.

"That's it!" he cried, throwing his hands in the hair. "When you two learn not fight, then you can call me. Until then, I'm not coming back!" he shouted and turned, making his way out the studio doors.

The singer and keyboardist watched their band mate leave, both feeling extremely guilty. He was right. They did argue a lot, but it was how they got along with one another. They had to argue. It was like an unwritten rule or something. What were they going to do about Hiro though? He sounded pretty pissed and serious. He was not coming back until they stopped arguing. Both spared a quick glance at the other, before quickly turning away. No, there was no way they would stop arguing. Hiro would just have to get use to it.

**Author's Note: **The song that I used is Evergreen by Hyde. The beginning of each verse/chorus is in bold print. This chapter was more of filler chapter. I am sorry if things are coming too quickly or too slowly. However, I progress at my own speed, no one else's. Well, cheers!


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Chapter Six**

Someone was going to die a slow, painful death once Harry got his hands on those two backstabbers. How dare that crazed bint and that know-it-all little brat tattle on him to Hiro and Tohma? He had kept that song a secret for a reason. It was special to him…scared in a way. He was not sure why, but he felt uneasy recording it for the world to hear. It felt as if he were destroying a piece of his soul. On the other hand, he could see his boss' reasoning. Evergreen was a good song and it would definitely sell out within the first week or so. However, that did not justify it.

Another thing that irked him was Tohma cancelling the rest of his vacation. Apparently, he had already had more than enough time to get Ritsuka settled. No, the blonde sadist just wanted him to record the new song as soon as possible. If Harry really thought on it, he rather wanted to record the song as well. After all, it would be his first song as a solo artist.

Jodi, Joni, and Jeanne took the news pretty well. He was not abandoning his band mates, at least, not until they found a singer to replace him. Even then, he would still be close by. They did work for the same company after all. Truthfully, he had wanted to try going solo a few times already. He just had not known how to bring his thoughts up to anyone. As it stood, Eklectic Desire would no longer contain Evan Angel as their singer. Well, not until after the release of their next album. That was a month away…one bloody month. Harry hoped his demons could find a replacement in that short amount of time. If all else fails, Harry could fill in for a while.

However, for Harry's solo album, the music would tone down quite a bit. Most of his songs used mainly the piano as their base sound. Do not get him wrong, he loved Eklectic Desire's music, but it was starting to grate on his nerves. Depressing songs got old after a while. His new music would be something fresh and untouched…virginal in a sense.

Harry rolled onto his side to face his husband's sleeping face. Hiro always wore a face of utter relaxation when he slept, unlike Harry. No, he was still plagued with his gut wrenching, vomit inducing nightmares. They had gotten somewhat better, but started getting worse again after his cousin had moved in. Not that he was blaming Ritsuka or anything like that. It was more like the teen had flipped the switch to his teenage memories. Most of them were not pretty, either. Pain, blood, and death usually filled his dreams.

Nightmares…that was funny.

Most nightmares did not include seeing your lover murdered in front of your eyes, your godfather falling into a magical veil or your adoptive godfather run through with a rat's silver hand.

His nightmares were what other people's nightmares were made of. I never failed. He would always awake in the middle of the night, and be unable to get any more rest. Yes, fate was a bitch, and had a personal vendetta against him. If it had been anyone else, he may have seen the ironic humor in it, but not when it was happening to him. It was lucky that he had not passed out on stage, with as little sleep as he got.

Ritsuka…there was something odd about that boy. He just could not pinpoint what it was. For the first month since he had moved in, he seemed happy, almost too happy. That bothered the singer. He reminded Harry too much of himself at that age. The violet-eyed boy was hurting, and hurting badly. He never let anyone get close to him though. Well, everyone has his or her secrets, but sometimes, silence can do more damage.

Harry groaned and sat up in the bed, the blanket pooling around his naked waist. He hated nightmares. All they did was keep you awake until ungodly hours of the morning. If dreamless sleep potions were not addictive, then he would take one every night. As he said though, fate is a bitch. He really wished he knew what he had done to piss the bitch off though. As far as he knew, he had not done anything. Well, unless you count being born, defeating a crazed dark lord at the age of one, stopping same crazed dark lord from getting the Philosopher's Stone, killing said dark lord's basilisk, freeing his innocent godfather, escaping from old Voldie's clutches time after time, and finally defeating him, then no…he had not done anything at all.

Dark Lords are just too finicky nowadays. One minute they are trying to kill you, and then next, they are asking you to join their ranks. See, they are just too finicky. Still, he had rather fight another Voldemort then deal with an angst filled teenager. At least they were somewhat predictable, unlike said teenager sleeping in the room across the hall.

Harry still had not explained magic to the teen yet. He was not sure why, but he felt something from the boy. He was sure that is was magic…powerful magic. Then why had his cousin not went to Hogwarts or one of the magic schools here in Japan? Maybe his mother just had not let him go. She seemed like the type of parent that would do that. Of course, he could be entirely wrong. He had been, after all, wrong once or twice. Honestly, it would not surprise him to find that his cousin was a wizard. It did run in the family, excluding Petunia and Dudley. No, Harry would have shit a brick on the front lawn if his cousin or aunt managed to produce any amount of magic. They were squibs. While they could see magic and its effects, they still could not use it themselves. In a sick, twisted way, that always brought a smile to his face.

How could he test his cousin without exposing himself? 'I would have to be extremely sneaky and cautious' he told himself. After all, there was no reason to scare his cousin without being one hundred percent positive. Speaking of scaring someone, Harry needed to have a talk with a certain friend of his. Did Suguru not notice how young Ritsuka was? He was only fourteen for Merlin's sake! Suguru was five years old than him. It was not so much the age, as Ritsuka being so young. If he had been closer to eighteen, then Harry would not have minded as much.

'And what can you do?' a little voice in the back of his mind asked. He knew the answer to that though. He would lock Ritsuka away in a closet. Harry nearly snorted at how much he was starting to sound like a parent. Wait, did he have to give Ritsuka the talk?

… … …

"Morning, love," Hiro chirped happily as he entered the kitchen the next morning.

Harry briefly lifted his head, and then let it fall back onto the table. "Morning…"

Hiro winced at this husband's state. It looked as if the singer had been awake all night. If so, then he had not noticed. Wait, did that make him a bad husband. "Are you okay, Harry?" he asked.

His husband grunted but did not comment. Hiro tried again. "Harry? Are you feeling alright this morning?" Again, he did not receive anything but a grunt.

"Wow Harry! You look like shit!" Ritsuka's singsong voice floated through the air as he entered the kitchen. "Hiro, you should know better!" he wagged a finger in a scolding manner towards the red head.

Harry raised his head and blinked at his younger cousin, while Hiro stared in confusion. "Mental…absolutely mental," he finally said, breaking the silence.

Hiro shrugged. "He's your cousin," he said and turned to pour himself some coffee.

The teen scowled at the back of the guitarist's head and huffed. "Harry, summer break is starting soon," he said taking a seat across from his cousin.

"And your point is?" Harry raised an eyebrow in the teen's direction.

"What's my point?" the teen all but screamed. "What am I supposed to do all day with you and Hiro off gallivanting at the studio?"

Harry and Hiro shared a look between each other at the use of the word gallivanting, but neither commented. The teen always had been a bit eccentric. "Well, you're not old enough to get a job yet." Harry mused, tapping his finger across his bottom lip. "You could either hang out at the apartment by yourself, I could see if Yuki-san would mind any company, or I guess I could take you to the studio with me."

Violet eyes lit up at the mention of hanging out at the studio, but the teen remained silent. "So, what do you think kiddo?" Hiro asked.

"Don't call me kiddo!" Ritsuka snapped. "Will I get to see you rehearse?"

Harry seemed to think a minute before answering, "I don't see why not."

"Yes!"

… … …

"Was it just me, or did Ritsuka seem a little too excited to be hanging around a boring studio all day?" Hiro asked later that morning on their break.

Harry snickered, earning weird looks from his husband and Shuichi. Suguru was currently working on a new arrangement and refused to take a break. "I think someone has a crush on our resident keyboardist," he sung.

Hiro's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, but Shuichi remained confused. "You've got to be kidding me!" Hiro yelled. Harry rapidly shook his head and giggled.

"Who has a crush on whom?" Shuichi asked.

Harry spun around to face the single and giggled once again. "Ritsu-kun has a crush on Su-chan!" he crowed happily.

Shuichi blinked stupidly for a minute, before his eyes widened and he started choking on his drink. "You're kidding, right?" Harry shook his head, sending his hair flailing around him. Shuichi laughed madly and his eyes light up.

"You can't say anything to either of them!" Harry scolded, knowing exactly what the pink haired idiot was thinking. Shuichi pouted but nodded anyway. "The same goes for you, Hiro!" Harry whipped around to glare at his sniggering husband.

"But Harry,"

"No buts!"

"Fine,"

"Good," Harry folded his arms over his chest, "I'd hate to have to hurt either one of you."

… … …

He could barely contain his excitement. He was so lucky to have Harry and Hiro as his guardians. What other teenager could say that they get to spend the entire summer at the biggest named recording studio in all of Japan. Oh, he was lucky and he knew it. He just hoped he could get through the next month without rubbing it in his friend's faces too much. The teen grinned evilly. Yes, he would not rub in in…too much.

Glancing to his left, he sneered at the blonde haired girl leering at him. Could they not take a hint? Hello! He did not like women! His choice of wardrobe should have to them that much. The teen sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. If only he could get a certain someone to notice him.

**Author's Note: **Again, there was a time skip in this chapter. I am trying to hurry up and get to the summer months. That is where the story will turn towards the romance aspect. Can anyone guess the new pairing will be? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Well, cheers!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Warning: **Yet again, there is another time skip. I hope that the time skips have not confused anyone. After this chapter, there should not be any significant lapses in time.

**Chapter Seven**

_Evan Angel leaves Eklectic Desire_

_Late last night at the NG album release party, Seguchi Tohma announced the departure of Evan Angel aka Nakano Harry from Eklectic Desire. Evan Angel will now concentrate on a solo career. The release of his first album, My Tears, is due in stores within six months. We were lucky enough to be able to sample a bit of his new music last night as well. While his voice is still as enchanting as ever, his music seems softer, comforting in a way. Could the change in his music be due to his marriage to Nakano Hiroshi of Bad Luck or the adoption of his younger cousin, Aoyagi Ritsuka? We the media wish Evan Angel and his family good fortune in his future. _

Tohma smirked at the paper in front of him. Yes, the media loved Harry. After the events of last year, none of them wanted to get on his bad side. Tokyo Pop still had not recovered from their massive drop in sales. Tohma's smirk widened at all of the possibilities. After a year or two, they could always plan a reunion tour. Oh how the media and fans would love that.

If anyone had seen the blonde-haired man at that moment, the person would have run away, screaming in fear.

… … …

Ritsuka drug himself through the door, desperately trying to keep from falling over. Today had been the longest day of his life. School was out for summer vacation, but they teachers droned on and on about what next year would be like. They acted as if it really mattered. Harry and Hiro were sending him to a private school next year. The chances of seeing his former teachers were nil, not unless they got a job at his new school.

The exhausted walked into the living room and collapsed onto the blush couch. Ah, sometimes it was very nice having rich guardians. Ritsuka sat up straight at that. Speaking of his guardians, where were they? Either Harry or Hiro made a point to be home when he got out of school. He was not particularly worried, but this was unusual.

"Harry! Are you home?" the teen called, pushing his body off the couch. He waited but did not get answer. 'Odd' he thought.

The teen make his way into the kitchen, but his cousin was not there. Shrugging, the teen grabbed an apple off the table. He had already eaten lunch, but he was a growing boy. Growing boys need a lot of food. Ritsuka also poured himself a glass of juice before continuing his search for his wayward cousin.

The teen trudged down the hall and noticed that the cordless phone was off its base. Someone had to be home. If not, then the phone would be in its correct place. Harry was a bit anal that way. Ritsuka remembered the time he had fallen asleep with the phone in his room and how Harry had flipped over it. Nope, he would not be making that mistake again. He rather liked having his head attached.

Ritsuka intended to drop his backpack off in his room, but heard something from his cousin's room. He stopped at the door and pressed his ear against the cool wood. He could faintly hear his cousin's voice, though the door muffled the noise. A few times, he swore he heard Harry choke up with sobs. The teen frowned at the door, as if it was its fault.

The teen shrugged and stepped across the hall into his room. Harry would tell him if he wanted him to know. No matter how harsh the truth was, he did not lie to him. He respected Harry for that. Ritsuka had asked him once why he always told him the truth. Apparently, many people had kept the truth from his cousin for a long time. In the end, it had driven his cousin further away from his loved ones.

Ritsuka dumped his backpack onto the floor beside the door, and quickly began stripping his school uniform off. He was just glad that today was the last time he had to wear the ugly thing. He pulled the shirt over his head and dumped in unceremoniously to the floor. Next, the pants he ripped the pants off and dealt with them in the same manner. Walking to the closet, the teen pulled out a pair of charcoal grey slacks and black t-shirt. They were not his favorite choice, but most of his clothes were either dirty or unfit for the warmer weather.

The teen quickly pulled on his clothes and hurried back to the living room. One of the music channels was having a Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck, and Eklectic Desire marathon. He did not want to miss that.

… … …

Harry shuffled across the mattress and swung his legs over the side. The small singer shivered when his feet hit the floor. 'We really need to get some carpet' he though with a grimace. For over a year now, he had begging Hiro to get carpet put in the bedroom. Hiro always said no. He was not inventing in a place they did not own. Yet, they never had to time for house shopping…pity.

Stretching his tired muscles, Harry pulled himself off the bed. Hiro would be home shortly and he had yet to start dinner. Harry quickly pulled on the shirt he had worn earlier and left the room, not even stopping to greet his cousin. He was not in the mood for pleasantries.

Harry swung the kitchen door open and kicked the doorstop in place. It got hot in the kitchen when he cooked. Unless he wanted to die from the heat, he had to keep the door open. The singer rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a box of noodles to make. Dinner would not be anything spectacular tonight. If Hiro and Ritsuka had a problem with it, then they just would not eat.

"You alright, Harry?"

The singer reacted on instinct and dove across the table throwing a stunner in the process. Hearing the thump of a person hitting the floor, Harry peered over the top of the table. The singer groaned aloud and smacked his head on the table. Of all the people in the world, it had to be his cousin. Ritsuka did not know about magic yet. 'Damn it, damn it' his mind chanted.

Harry got up from the floor just as he heard the sound of someone running down the hall. Within seconds, Hiro busted in, looking wildly in every direction. The guitarist noticed his husband was avoiding him and had his eyes trained in a certain direction. Following his gaze, the guitarist saw Ritsuka sprawled out on the floor and cracked up.

"It's not funny!" Harry snapped, glaring murderously at his husband.

Hiro thought otherwise and started laughing harder. "At least…he found out…the easy…way." he managed though his gut busting laughs.

"Hiro, what if I hadn't thrown a stunner!" Harry was angry. He was angry with his husband or Ritsuka, but with himself. "I could've killed him!"

Hiro, who had managed to control his laughter, frowned at the singer. He was not acting normal. Sure, he got irritated a lot, but not angry like this. In two quick strides, Hiro was next to his husband pulling him into his arms.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked in a comforting tone. When he did not get an answer, he tried something else. "Did something bad happen?" The singer tensed and tried to pull away, but Hiro tightened his grip around Harry small waist. "Tell me what happened," he commanded, knowing that Harry would not say anything on his own.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for several minutes, before speaking. "Mione called today," he started, "Arthur Weasley died this morning." Almost immediately, the singer began to sob, and Hiro let him.

Hiro easily lifted the small singer into his arms and headed towards the living room. He settled himself on the couch, making sure he had a good hold on the singer. He continued to rub soothing circles on his husband's back and rested his chin on top of his curls. Just seeing Harry fragile like this broke his heart. He was also sure that Harry was blaming himself for Christmas, even though it was not his fault.

"Why didn't I make up with them when I had the chance?" the singer sobbed. 'Yep, right on schedule' Hiro thought.

"Shhh… Harry, it isn't your fault." Hiro soothed. "You couldn't have known this would happen." He felt the singer nod against his chest, but knew he did not believe him.

"I'll never get to see him again." Harry's sobs had lessened by now, but he was still crying. "He was like a father to me," he whispered brokenly.

Hiro tightened his hold and pressed a kiss against the top of head. "I know, Harry. I know." Hiro himself was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. Seeing Harry in pain felt like someone had cut his heart out with spoon. Worse, Hiro could offer to help. He could only hold his love as his heart shattered.

… … …

Several hours had passed since Harry had broken down, and Hiro had forced him to lie down. Hiro had also moved Ritsuka to his bed, but he woke up shortly after. He had demanded to see Harry and get an explanation for earlier, but Hiro refused. However, Hiro knew that Harry would have to explain what he did sometime.

The guitarist also finished dinner by ordering take-out. He was not an idiot. He knew better than to mess up Harry's pristine kitchen. No, thank you…he had no desire to scrub the tiles with a toothbrush again. His body had been sore for weeks afterward. Who knew that scrubbing with a toothbrush was such hard work?

Hiro flopped onto the couch and sighed heavily. He needed to call Tohma and arrange for them to get some time off. K would not be happy. They both had already missed three weeks of work for their wedding and honeymoon, Bad Luck was behind schedule, and Harry was recording a solo album. Not that he was a cold person, but this could not have happened at a worse time.

Hiro pulled his cell from his pocket and quickly dialed his boss' number. It rang only once before someone answered. "This is Seguchi."

Hiro took a breath before speaking. "Seguchi-san, Harry and I need a couple weeks off work." If all else fails, try the direct approach.

"Nakano-san, you know I can't authorize that without speaking with your manager." Tohma answered.

Hiro scowled at the phone, even though his boss could nod see him. "We're leaving for England tomorrow morning." Hiro told him. "Harry's adoptive father died today."

The line went silent. He would have thought that his boss hung up, except he could hear his breathing. "Fine," he finally answered, "I can only give you a week though."

Hiro smirked. That is why he originally said two weeks. He knew Tohma would cut the time in half. "That's fine, Seguchi-san."

"How is Harry taking the news?" Tohma asked concern thick in his voice. Hiro smiled. He knew Tohma cared a lot about Harry. Harry was like a son to Tohma.

Hiro ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed. "He took the news hard. He's blaming himself for Christmas."

Hiro heard the other man sigh. Tohma and Mika were the only other people who knew what happened at Christmas. While it had not bothered Harry much after making up with Ginny, there was still a wall of regret. Harry believed that he should have just accepted them being that angry with him. Sure, he had disappeared for a couple years and never left word with anyone, but the Weasleys were his family.

Eventually Hiro and Tohma said their goodbyes and hung up. Hiro sat on the couch lost in thought. Would he and Harry ever get a break? First, it had been their constant arguing, then that press release, and now this. Did Fate hate them that much? Huffing, Hiro rose from the couch and started towards the bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Waking up at five in the morning just did not set with him.

'I hope things get better' he thought, stepping into the dark room. Upon entering the room, his eyes snapped towards his sleeping husband. He looked so small laying in the center of the king sized bed. It was amazing how beautiful he looked, even while sleeping. Hiro could only hope that this turn of events would not break him.

**Author's Note: **All right people that is the end of Chapter 7. I will be honest and tell you that this chapter was extremely difficult for me to write. I did not want to kill Arthur off, but I needed a reason for Harry to visit the Weasley family again. After his fallout at Christmas, I did not see him going there without a reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Well, cheers!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Note to the Readers: **I have had several ask me if Ryuichi and Ritsuka are cousins also. The answer is no. While Harry and Ryuichi are cousin and Harry and Ritsuka are cousins, Ryuichi and Ritsuka have no relation. Ryuichi is a cousin from his father's side, while Ritsuka is a cousin from his mother's side. I hope that clears up the debate and confusion.

**Chapter Eight**

The day of the funeral was not a pleasant one. The sky was shadowed with heavy, black clouds, the wind was bitter and sharp, and the heavens sobbed openly. He had never been to a funeral or known anyone that had died. He did not know whether to act confused and innocent or shrug the entire thing off. It was not like he new the man or even knew his family. All he knew was that they were family to Harry and that made them important to him as well.

Harry did not improve much in the last two days. Even after arriving at the Burrow, he barricaded himself away, only showing in time for the funeral. All attempts to get him to open up ended with, whoever was brave enough to knock on his door, having Harry yell at them and threaten pain. He did not like it. It was as if Harry changed over night. He snapped at everything and everyone.

Ritsuka studied Harry out of the corner of his eye and hated what he saw. He was just standing there like a statue. There was no emotion in his eyes. They were blank and hallow. They scared him.

The teen shifted in his seat and continued studying his cousin. Even after Harry explained magic to him, he did not truly believe it until they arrived in England. That was when Hermione, one of Harry's best friends, had taken him aside and explained it more in-depth. Magic…it defied every rule of logic. Still, after witnessing it continuously for two days, he found it hard not to believe.

Aside from worrying about Harry, he learned a lot about his cousin over the past couple of days. He had attended a magic school in Scotland called Hogwarts. Ritsuka even had to meet the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, about why he had refused his invitation. That had caused him to curse rather violently, shocking the poor woman. Apparently, his mother had written back and refused for him. Instead of getting to watch Harry and Hiro practice and record their music, he had to spend the entire summer studying magic.

The teen sighed and leaned forward and rested his elbows on top of his knees. He was bored. How long did funerals last?

… … …

"Ritsuka dear, are you hungry?"

Ritsuka twisted in his seat and smiled up at Mrs. Weasley. "No thank you ma'am. I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked with her hands on her hips. The teen nodded.

Ritsuka waited until the woman was out of earshot, before turning towards the rest of the family. "Does she always do that?" he asked. All of the red heads nodded vigorously. "Great!" he moaned. "I going to weight 300 pounds by the time I leave." he groaned dramatically making everyone laugh.

Bill, who was sitting the closet, patted his back in mock sympathy. "At least she hasn't tried to force feed you yet." he told the teen, laughing at the face of horror he pulled.

"S-She'd actually do that?" he squeaked.

"You bet."

… … …

Harry lay curled up on his side, trying to block out today's events. The harder he tried the faster his tears fell. It all seemed like one big nightmare, except if was very, very real. The singer hugged his knees closer to his chest. He wanted to scream. Why had he not mended the rift when he had the chance? He lost two years with his family just because he wanted a new life. It hurt. His heart felt like a shattered mirror.

"Harry?" he heard Molly from outside his door. "Can I come in?"

He wanted to shout 'no' that he did not deserve to talk to her. How could she sound so worried about him when she just buried her husband? It was not right and it made him hurt worse.

"Go away!" he shouted.

"No!" was her stubborn reply. "Open this door now, young man!"

Harry remained silent, rubbing his finger across his wedding band. He knew Hiro and Ritsuka were worried about him, but he just could not face anyone. He felt horrible.

"Please go away!" he tried again, willing his voice not to crack.

"I'll give you to the count of five. If you don't open the door, I'll bust it down." Harry nearly snorted at her words. He had not heard those words since he holed himself away after the war for nearly a week. "5...4...3...2..." Harry flung his hand out and opened the door with a bit of wandless magic, cutting off her countdown.

Harry looked terrible in her opinion. His normally pale skin looked ghastly white and unhealthy, his eyes had dark spots underneath them, and his clothes were such disarray. Molly sighed audibly. Of all her children, Harry took things the hardest. Molly crossed the room in a couple strides and jerked Harry into a sitting position. It maybe a bit rough, but it was the only thing that would get through to him.

Grabbing his shoulders, she stared directly into his hollow eyes. "Listen and listen well. Arthur is dead." The statement was blunt and harsh. Harry flinched and tried to look away, but Molly grabbed his chin to hold his head in place. "Stop putting the guilt on yourself. Christmas was our fault, not yours." With each of her words, Harry's eyes became less hollow. "I love you, Harry. You are like another son to me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, letting a few tears loose.

"Whatever for...?" Molly asked bewildered. Not waiting for an answer, she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

That was it. He could not hold it in anymore and broke. He could not stop the tears. Being in his surrogate mother's arms just made it all a reality. Arthur was dead. Nothing would change that.

… … …

Once again, Ritsuka was bored out of his skull. Most of the Weasley clan was busy keep each other occupied, Hermione had already left, and Hiro was pacing endlessly. The teen sighed for the tenth time in two minutes. Was there anything at all to do around here? Ritsuka scowled at his guardian as he passed by again. It was the same thing repeatedly. Hiro would walk from the kitchen into the living room, head towards the stairs, and then back to the kitchen again. It was really starting to annoy him.

"Hiro!" he snapped. "Stop it!"

Said man stopped and stared at him for a moment, then shrugged and start pacing again. Ritsuka groaned and his head fall onto the table. Maybe if he gave himself brain damage, then Hiro would seem less annoying. 'No, he'd still find a way to annoy you' his pessimistic side added thoughtfully.

Ritsuka's eye twitched. This was getting ridiculous. Hiro was an adult for crying shame. He needed to act like it. "I swear, if you don't stop pacing I'm going to break your legs," the teen threatened.

Finally getting the hint, the guitarist dropped into an empty seat across from the teen. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Several minutes passed in silence before they heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Both secretly hoping it was Harry, they twisted in the seats to face the doorway. However, whom they saw was definitely not Harry. Both pulled a face of disappointment.

"Well, I can see when I'm not wanted." Molly mock pouted.

"We're just worried about Harry, ma'am." Ritsuka explained, smiling broadly at the woman.

Molly let a small smile break out on her face. "He'll be fine, dear. You two could probably go visit him, but I think he may be asleep now."

Hiro and Ritsuka shared a look and both nodded. Hiro would check on him. He is whom Harry would probably want to see first anyhow. Hiro rushed past Molly and quickly climbed the stairs, leaving the woman and teen alone.

"Would you care for some tea?" she asked. The teen nodded and Molly brandished her wand and conjured a pot of tea. "I would usually make it myself, but this is just easier for now," she explained.

Ritsuka waved off her apology. "It's fine." The teen poured a cup of tea and settled back in his chair. "So, how did you even get in the room with Harry?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Molly laughed and a smile tugged at her lips. "The same way I get all my other children to listen. I threatened him." she answered full of amusement.

Ritsuka blinked a couple of times before busting out in laughter. Harry was scary as hell at times, and this woman threatened him. It was just too funny. "I would pay to see that."

With ice broken between the pair, Ritsuka asked every question he could think of that dealt with his cousin. He looked quite a bit from her. He had known that Harry's relative had not liked him, but not to the extent of what he heard. He also had not known that his old headmaster was a manipulative old coot. No wonder he had trust issues.

… … …

Hiro eased the door open, making as little sound as possible. If Harry was asleep, then he did not want to wake him. He got little sleep as it was. Hiro stepped inside the room and eased the door shut behind him. Glancing at his husband, his heart leapt into his throat. Harry was setting on the bed staring at him with those soulful eyes he loved so much.

"Harry, are you feeling better?" he asked nervously. There was no need to piss him off.

The singer smiled at him. "I'm doing better. I'm not perfect, but I'm better."

Hiro let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. "That's good." Crossing the room, Hiro settled next to his husband and pulled the singer into his lap. "Do not ever do that again."

Harry mumbled an apology and snuggled into his husband's broader chest. Hiro sighed and rested his chin on top of the singer's curls. Honestly, he knew Harry would eventually snap out of it, he just had not known when. That is what worried him the most. Harry was so strong at times, but other times he was so weak. He was a walking contradiction. Hiro loved him though. Harry was his life. Nothing else mattered, as long as he had Harry by his side.

**Author's Note: **All right, that is the end of chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed it. I am hoping that the next few chapters will be a bit lighter. If you read between the lines, then you know that Harry has made peace with his adoptive family. Did you ever doubt that he would? I am sorry if the story does not seem to be getting anywhere, but it will soon. Please trust me on that. Anyway, until we meet again, Cheers!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Chapter Nine**

Despite Mrs. Weasley's intervention a few weeks previously, Harry had fallen into a depressed slump that he could not shake. It worried both Hiro and Ritsuka. On the surface, he seemed fine but they knew otherwise. They were the ones to see him everyday and knew his moods the best. Although he never said so to Harry, even Shuichi noticed something off about the singer. Honestly, Hiro did not know if it was from loosing a man that was like a father to him, or the pressures of his new solo career. Seguchi was pushing him too hard, and Hiro did not like it one bit.

Ritsuka was progressing well with his studies, thanks to Hermione's strict tutelage. She had shocked Hiro the first time he saw her teach. While she was normally a warm, caring individual, when it came to teaching she morphed into a drill sergeant. It was the most horrifying and fascinating thing he had ever witnessed. He almost felt sorry for the runt.

On the other hand, his own career had taken a back seat since his marriage. It was no longer the most important aspect of his life. Actually, it stopped being that when he met Harry. Recently, though, Harry's slump had caused one of his own as well. It baffled him just how much he and his husband were connected. Harry's moods usually did affect his work though. Now he understood why Shuichi had so many slumps back when Bad Luck first got started. He and Yuki-san were constantly fighting.

There are other things, though. Recently Harry has been acting strangely. He would eat the oddest things and almost immediately puke them back up. He had tried to get Harry to see a doctor, but his husband is the most stubborn creature alive. Well, he and Yuki-san tie for first place in that category. Still, his husband telling him he had a stomach bug did not reassure him. What kind of bug lasts for a month? Something was wrong.

Hiro sighed and set his guitar to the side. He could not produce music in this mood. Everything he played sounded horrible, like nails on a chalkboard. The red head grimaced at his thoughts. That was not a pleasant thing to imagine.

… … …

"Hiro, is anything wrong?" Shuichi asked his friend the next day during their break. "You don't seem like yourself."

Hiro glanced up at the singer and laughed nervously. "Why do you say that? I'm fine." he reassured.

The pink haired singer ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and sighed. "It's just, you've been out of it lately." he finally answered quietly. "Is everything alright with Harry? You two didn't have a fight, right?" he rattled worriedly.

Hiro rolled his eyes and whacked him in the back of the head. "No, moron, I said I was fine. I'm just tired lately."

"Ouch, Hiro… I was just worried." he sulked rubbing the spot where Hiro hit him. "Besides, Harry looks down also." Hiro instantly tried to look away from his friend, but the singer caught his actions. "Nu uh, Hiro… what's going on with you two?" he demanded.

The guitarist sighed, resting his head against his head. "Honestly, there's not anything wrong. Harry's just been a bit depressed since the funeral," he admitted. "He seemed okay at first, but lately…" he trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

"…he doesn't seem like himself." Shuichi finished for him. "I know that when Eiri's dad died, he acted the same," he said, causing Hiro to snort. "Alright, so he does act cold a lot of times. That's just how he is." he defended his lover.

Hiro held his hands up in defeat. "Anyway, we're talking about Harry."

"Who's talking about Harry?" both men tensed and whipped around towards the door only to relax when they saw it was just their keyboardist. Suguru rolled his eyes at their paranoia. "Now that I've scared you, tell me who's talking about Harry," he demanded.

Hiro opened and closed his mouth several times, not able to find the words to explain. Fortunately or unfortunately, Shuichi answered for him. "Harry's been depressed lately."

The keyboardist's eyes narrowed into slits and zeroed in on the guitarist. "Why is he depressed, Nakano-san?" he hissed venomously. Sometimes Fujisaki Suguru was damn scary, especially when it came to his best friend.

"You know about his surrogate father dieing, right?" the keyboardist nodded. "Well, he seemed fine until just a few weeks ago. Since then he's distant and almost cold." he explained.

"It sounds like he just needs time." Suguru commented with a pointed look. "He'll come around sooner or later."

Hiro huffed angrily and glared at the youngest member of Bad Luck. "He doesn't have time!" he snapped. "Thanks to your cousin, he's worked to the bone!"

"Don't yell at me because of what Tohma does! It's not my fault!" Suguru bit back angrily. "Maybe you're to blame for his mood!"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Suguru had not even seen the guitarist move before he was lying on his back holding his bloodied nose. Shuichi squeaked and rushed forward to help his fallen band mate, but quickly backed off at his best friend's glare.

"What the hell what that for...?" Suguru demanded and winced in pain.

The red head towered over the fallen man and jerked him to his feet. Lowering his face until he was nose to nose with the keyboardist, he hissed, "If you ever make another comment like that, I won't just stop at a broken nose." Hiro roughly threw the younger man away and stomped angrily out the door.

Shuichi glanced at the fallen member of Bad Luck with sympathy. Hiro could hit hard when he was pissed off. Fujisaki really had deserved a lot worse for that comment, though. The singer shook his head and sighed. "You know, that was uncalled for. You know Harry's world revolved around Hiro, and you probably just damaged your friendship with him because of this." Without another glance, Shuichi turned and left.

The keyboardist winced at the singer's words. He was right. Hiro and Ritsuka were Harry's entire world. Not only had he insulted his best friend's husband, but he also insulted Harry indirectly. Whatever happened to Hiro affected Harry and vice versa. Hell, he had messed up worse now than when he snapped at Harry a few months ago. Why could things never be simple for him?

… … …

"Hiro, you have blood on your hand!" Harry was up from his chair instantly and rushing to his husband's side. "What happened?" he demanded.

Hiro shrugged, not really wanting to explain now. "Nothing," he answered shortly.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the man he loved, and his lips pursed into a thin line. "You're lying to me, Hiro. Tell me what happened."

"It's none of your business!" Hiro snapped.

The small singer's eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell open. "W-What?" he stuttered. "So you get hurt and it's none of my business?" he asked quietly.

"Exactly,"

Harry's hand came out of nowhere and landed hard against Hiro's cheek. "Fuck you, Nakano! I don't need this shit right now!" Oh, he was beyond pissed. Sending a hurtful look towards Hiro, he stormed down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Hiro stood with his mouth agape at where Harry had stood. Why had he just done that? Harry was just concerned for him. Sighing deeply, the guitarist made his way to the kitchen to make some tea. He hoped Harry would have calmed down by the time it finished, and then he could try to talk to him.

Hiro grabbed the teakettle off the stove and filled it with fresh water and a couple tea bags. Setting back in its place and lighting the burner, he leaned back against the counter. What Fujisaki said earlier had really gotten to him. Of course, he knew it was not his fault, but a small part of him wanted to believe it was. Harry was an emotional, volatile person, with or without outside help. He tended to fall into states of depression more than anyone else did. That was probably due to his horrible past, though.

Hiro squeezed his eyes shut and could feel the beginnings of a headache. He had not meant to snap at his husband. The words had slipped out before he could stop them. He felt horrible, and he should. After all, he had just hurt the person he cared for the most.

The teakettle whistled and shattered his thoughts. Hiro's eyes snapped open and he directed a glare in the offending object's direction. He grabbed two cups from the cabinet and began filling them with the steaming liquid. Maybe he just needed a nice cup of tea to calm him down. Of course, he would rather have had a shot of whiskey, but Harry did not allow Hiro to have hard liquor in the apartment. He had never asked why. He assumed it had something to do with his uncle.

Hiro grabbed the steaming mugs and exited the kitchen, making his way towards the bedroom. He really hoped his husband had calmed down somewhat, or he was dead. Hiro held both mugs with one hand, which was quite a feat when they were both hot, and knocked quietly on the door. A few minutes passed in silence before he heard the soft padding of feet against the bare floors.

The door was jerked open and his husband glared at him with red-rimmed eyes. "What?" he asked coldly.

Hiro winced at the tone of Harry's voice. He had really screwed up. "I brought you some tea." It was better to get straight to the point when Harry was like this.

"Fine," Harry spun on his heel and walked back towards the bed, but left the door open.

Hiro entered the room and noticed that the shades were drawn shut, casting the room into total darkness. It had apparently been another one of those days, again. Hiro set his cup down on the nightstand, and then, handed Harry his before taking a seat next to his husband.

"Harry, I'm for snapping at you." he started quietly. "I had a bad day at work. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Harry nodded but stayed silent. "Fujisaki made some rather rude comments and it set me off." Harry's eyes snapped towards him, but he remained silent.

Harry sipped his tea quietly and listened to his husband apologize. He was not that angry anymore, but Hiro's words had hurt him deeply. "Hiro, I love you," he said, stopping his husband's ramblings. "But, you can't keep important things to yourself." he scolded and Hiro blushed slightly, finding the bed covers interesting. "What did Su-chan say to you that upset you so badly?"

Hiro scowled at the question. He really did not want to explain, but knew he had to. "He implied that it's my fault that you've been depressed," he answered waiting for the explosion to happen.

Fortunately, he was wrong about Harry's reaction. "Have I really been that bad lately?" Harry asked quietly, looking up at his husband with teary, wide eyes.

Although he wanted to lie and say he had not, he knew Harry would not appreciate the blatant lie. "You've been a bit out of it ever since the funeral," he answered truthfully. "Also, you're keeping something from me as well." Harry quickly looked away and tried to stand, but Hiro's arm snaked around his waist and held him in place. "Don't tell me it's nothing, Harry. I'm worried."

Harry stopped struggling against his captor and crumpled in his husband's arms. Several minutes passed before Harry started speaking. His voice was small and filled with fear. "I honestly don't know, Hiro," he confessed quietly. "That's why I hadn't said anything before. I don't know what's wrong."

Hiro grabbed Harry's empty cup from his hands and placed it on the nightstand before pulling his small husband into his lap. "I want you to see a doctor." Hiro rested his cheek against his husband's dark curls as he spoke. "We'll find out what's wrong," he promised.

The smaller man shook his head against Hiro's chest. "I don't want to see a doctor." he said and quickly continued before his husband could argue. "I don't think its muggle, so a doctor would be useless."

The red head glanced down at the man in his arms and nodded. "Fine, but I want you to see a mediwitch then," he commanded leaving no room for argument. Knowing he had lost the battle before it even started, the singer gave a jerky nod and snuggled into his husband's chest.

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry about the slow update. This chapter has been sitting halfway finished for nearly a month. Can anyone figure out what is wrong with Harry? I will give you a hint. He is not pregnant. Well, cheers!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Chapter 10**

Hiro lay contently on his side, stroking his husband's soft curls, and generally enjoying the feelings of the smaller man's warmth beside him. Ever since their earlier talk regarding his health, Harry seemed a bit clingy, but that was okay. Hiro honestly did not mind it at all. In fact, he greatly enjoyed his husband wanting and needing him close. It was a nice change from his usual standoffish self. Not that Harry tended to abstain from touch anymore, but there was still an invisible barrier between them.

His husband moaned softly and shifted in his sleep, which caused Hiro to stop petting his head for a moment. Listening to his husband mumble softly about ramen eating aliens, Hiro chuckled. Harry dreamt of the oddest things. Yesterday morning he had woke up screaming about toothless, gold tooth fairies. Hiro was just glad that his small husband was not plagued every night with horror, bloody nightmares. Harry did not sleep well in the first place, and those kinds of dreams did not help in the least.

"Hiro?" a soft, sleepy voice called out, causing the red head to glance downward into his husband's now half open eyes.

Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss on his husband's inviting lips. "Morning, beautiful." and smiled when Harry blushed. Even after almost two years, the smallest endearments sent Harry's world spinning. "So, why did the aliens want all your ramen?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Harry groaned loudly and buried his face in Hiro's chest. "I can't believe I said that in my sleep," he moaned in mortification. Harry raised his face level with his husband's nose. "But the aliens wanted my ramen in exchange for a years worth of chocolate." he said and pecked Hiro on the nose, making him go cross-eyed.

"Stop it." Hiro swatted at the singer, who quickly scooted out of range. Hiro growled and lunged at the smaller man, pinned him down, and ferociously started tickling him. Harry's howls of laughter filled the room as Hiro's skillful fingers dung into his sides.

"H-Hiro…s-stop it…" Harry managed between laughs.

"Never...!" Hiro growled.

…. … …

Ritsuka glowered in the direction of his guardian's room. For heaven's sake, he was up late last night. Did they not have any respect for someone trying to sleep in? The teen growled and jerked the pillow from under his head, slapping his across his face moments later. No, he was not trying to suffocate himself. He was trying for some peace and quiet. Ritsuka whimpered when a high-pitched squeal rang out. He was not getting anymore sleep this morning.

Sighing in aspiration, the teen slung the covers back and sat up on his elbows, still glaring in the direction of his guardian's room. He would get them back, and he would enjoy it immensely. He was glad, though. At least Harry seemed to be in a good mood, which helped his plans a bit. His cousin was less likely to say no if he was in an okay mood. When the moans started, Ritsuka smirked evilly. From the sounds of it, Harry was more than in a good mood. Yes, this would do perfectly.

The teen slung his legs off the side of his bed and shivered when his bare feet hit the floor. 'Damn, I thought Harry was getting carpet?' his mind screamed. When had he had time, though? Mentally shrugged, the teen stood and stretched his tired limbs, before heading towards the door. He needed food.

… … …

"Morning, Ritsu-kun," Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

Ritsuka, who had been searching the cabinets for anything edible, turned around and gasped.

"What?" Harry asked bewildered.

The teen sputtered incoherently for several minutes, before finding his voice. "What the hell are those!" he screamed, pointing at the top of Harry's head.

The singer frowned; wondering what is cousin was on about. Slowly, Harry reached up and felt his head. At first, he did not notice anything. That was until his hand hit two furry appendages and he screamed.

Hiro barreled into the kitchen moments after he heard Harry's scream, expecting to find someone half dead. Not seeing anything amiss, he asked, "Harry, what the hell going on?"

Harry whipped around and stared at his husband in disbelief. Could he not see them? Was he blind this morning? "How can you not see them?" the singer cried, pointing to the offending patches of fur.

The red head blinked once, then twice, and finally a third time. "Baby, since when have you cat ears?"

The singer's mouth dropped open as he gaped at his clueless husband. "Hiro, I love you dearly, but are you an idiot!" the singer screamed, but it came out more like a hiss. "I've never had cat ears before!"

Despite his husband screaming in his face, Hiro fought desperately to keep from laughing. Harry with cat ears on his head and hissing at him was just too cute. "But, Harry, they're adorable." he cooed and reached out to pet them, only to have the pissed kitten slap his hand away.

"Don't touch them!" Harry hissed causing Hiro finally lost his inner battle and bust out laughing. The singer glared at his husband, who was rolling on the floor now, and hissed loudly. Realizing that it had no effect, the singer turned and stomped out of the kitchen, never noticing the long, black tail swaying behind him.

… … …

Harry could not believe that his jerk of a husband had laughed at him. Could he not see just how serious this was? It was not everyday someone woke up with cat ears and a tail. The singer huffed quietly and slouched in the bath. Despite his new feline parts, he had desperately wanted a warm, relaxing bath. He really needed time to cool off after yelling at Hiro. No matter how much he loved the man, he was still a jerk at times.

Harry sighed and leaned back against his fluffy bath cushion. After he fell asleep several times in the bath and woke up with bruises on his back where the tub jabbed into him, Hiro had bought him the biggest, most comfortable bath pillow he could find. He loved it. It made sleeping in the bath so much easier. Of course, it was not as if it happened frequently. In fact, it was a rare occurrence.

More importantly, why had he grown cat ears and a tail? He knew they were real. He tested them after he stormed out of the kitchen earlier. As far as he knew, his family was completely human. If not, someone would have told him. At least, he thought they would. Was this why he had been sick recently? Was it his body's way of telling him something was about to happen? Harry groaned and sunk further into the heated water. What if this was a family trait? Would the same happen to Ritsuka?

He had never seen Ritsuka without that headband of his, come to think of it. Could those have actually been real? The singer shook his head. That was absurd. He would not have missed something like that, would he? Well, things had been pretty crazy and stressful lately. It is possible,

Knock…Knock!

Harry jolted upright and scowled at the door. Could he have any peace and quiet, at all? The singer huffed when the person knocked again.

"Harry, can I come in?" asked a female voice. Harry's new ears twitched in recognition.

"Mione?" he asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

The door creaked open and his only female best friend squeezed in. Glancing in his direction, she smiled, not at all bothered by his nakedness. "Harry, Hiro called me this morning." she spoke in English.

"And why did he do that?" he snapped and immediately blushed at his action. He had not meant to snap at her. It was not her fault.

"Hmm…I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically, waving her hand at his new set of ears. "I mean, it's not everyday your husband grows a new set of ears and a tail." Hermione closed the door and took a seat on the edge of the tub. "So, want to tell me how this happened?"

"If I knew, you think I'd still be like this?" he snapped in annoyance. "Despite popular opinion, I don't go out looking for trouble. It finds me," he grumbled.

The brown haired woman tapped her fingers against her chin in thought. She was almost sure she had heard of this before. "Harry, I'm not sure, but I might know what's wrong with you," she informed him. "Your mother was an Evans, correct?" Harry nodded. "Hmm…it isn't very well known, but I'm pretty sure your mother came from a long line of Neqa'el." Harry blinked at her confused. "The Neqa'el are Greek and Egyptian cat demons, once worshiped as gods. But over the course of history, they migrated to England."

"Mione, how do you know so much about my mother?" Harry asked, cutting of her lecture.

The woman blushed slightly, but explained. "There was always a lot of questioning about your mother's bloodline, so I investigated it."

The singer seemed to accept the answer, but something still confused him. "If you knew all that, then why didn't you tell me?" he asked slightly hurt.

"Harry, I didn't try to keep it from you on purpose. But by the time I started researching it, you'd already disappeared." she explained. "And I never had a chance to tell you everything after you contacted me again. Also, I hoped your feline side would never show itself." she admitted quietly and lowered her eyes to stare at her clasped hands.

"Why?"

"Because I know how much you just wanted to be normal."

"Oh." Harry seemed stunned by her admission, but quickly recovered. He had something else he needed to know. "If it's an Evan's trait, then will Ritsuka get ears and a tail also?"

The woman looked at him and blinked in confusion. "He's already showing his feline side. Hadn't you noticed?"

Harry blanched at her words. That headband was not a normal headband after all. No wonder his cousin never took it off. "I thought those ears of his was part of that headband he wears." he admitted sheepishly.

Hermione laughed at her clueless friend. "Only you would think that. No, Ritsuka admitted it to me during on of our lessons. But he made me promise not to tell you."

Harry opened his mouth to ask why, but stopped. He knew the answer without having to ask. Like him, Ritsuka just wanted to be normal. How had he missed that? They were so similar, yet so different.

"Is there anyway to get rid of these new additions?" he asked hopefully, but sighed in defeat at Hermione's shake of the head. "I guess we're stuck with them. Damn it, sometimes it sucks being a wizard," he grumbled like a child.

"It's alright, Harry. You can always use glamour charms to cover them up." Harry's ears perked up at that. Why had he not thought of that? He really was an idiot at times.

"Mione, you're a genius!" he cried happily and threw it wet arms around the girl, causing her to squeal.

**Author's Note: **Okay, here is the tenth chapter. I bet you were not expecting that to happen. As requested, this story of the series is taking on a more magical theme. I know I already claimed that Ritsuka's ears were just a headband with cat ears on it, but I lied. I love his cute little ears and tail so much that I made it a family trait. Poor Harry, will he ever get a break. Anyway, this chapter was mostly a fun way to explain why Harry had been sick. It was his repressed side trying to rear its head. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Cheers!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Chapter 11**

After the feline hereditary surfacing fiasco, Harry and Ritsuka had a very long talk about keeping secrets from one another. The singer stressed to the teen the important of telling him important issues. If the teen had confided in Harry, he would have been better prepared. Instead, he woke up one morning, had sex, and then finally noticed his new parts. What got him, though, was how his husband had not noticed them during that. He loved his Hiro to bits and he, despite being a genius, could be clueless to his surroundings.

As for the rest of his life, Harry refused to go to work, even after various threats from K and Seguchi. He had already had his vacation cut short, lost his father figure, and now this new development. He was not having a grand time. It seemed as if fate really did hate him, but he had no clue why. He had not done anything to the bitch. At least, he did not think he had. Anyway, he claimed personal reasons and blackmailed Seguchi. He knew having damaging information on the man would come in handy one day. He just had not expected it to be so soon.

The singer and slammed his fists against the piano keys. Damn it, he could not think today. Hell, he had not been able to think yesterday, the day before, or the day before that. Harry hissed angrily and swished his new tail back and forth, sweeping it along the floor. Even though he had time off, he still had to write music. He knew he could not put if off forever, but his brain just would not click into creative mode. 'Hmm…maybe a nice bowl of warm milk will help?' he thought then hissed at himself. 'Damn it! I'm even thinking like a cat!'

In one quick sweep, Harry flung all half-written music and unfinished songs into the floor. He was beginning to think it was useless. Ever since Author died, he could not write a single good lyric. Worse, his solo CD release date was fast approaching. 'Maybe I should've stayed with Eklectic Desire.' he grumbled inwardly. Speaking of his old band, they had recently sign Ginny Weasley as their lead singer. It was an unexpected move on their part, but after he thought about it, Ginny would be the only person besides him that could deal with those she-demons. Besides, Ginny had a voice close to his in pitch and sound, but different enough not to confuse the fans.

Harry whimpered as he glanced at the fallen papers on the floor. He felt like there was a giant stopper lodged in the creative portion of his brain. Maybe he did need this break, after all. He had not really rested during his month long vacation. He had spent his time helping his cousin settle in, shopping for the teen's new clothes, and enrolling him in school. That was not a very good vacation, in his opinion anyway.

Ritsuka had also found new and inventive ways to torture him as well. Lately the teen had taken to speaking about all the men he found hot and wanted to get a piece of, if you get my meaning. He really did not enjoy knowing that his fourteen-year-old cousin was not a blushing virgin anymore. He knew he should track the boy down and gut him for deflowering his precious, innocent cousin, but knew he would be a hypocrite if he did. He had lost his own virginity, willingly, at fourteen, but he had not been nearly as mature as Ritsuka. At least his cousin knew what a condom was, unlike him at fourteen. That is somewhat pathetic, but so very true. His uncle, who raped and beat him on a regular basis, sure as hell was not going to tell him about the birds and bees.

Backing up a bit, Harry had not technically been a virgin at fourteen. No, his uncle stole that innocence from him at an early age, but he had sex willingly for the first time at fourteen. It had not been anything romantic with candy hearts or crystal flowers, but it was nice. Well, if you count inexperienced, teenage fumbling behind the broom shed as nice, then yeah, it was nice. That was when he learned that another man's touch could bring pleasure and not just pain and humiliation. That experience had opened his eyes to a completely new world of possibilities and helped dispel many of his family's teachings.

Harry shook his head to break his morose thoughts. That was all in the past, somewhere he never wished to be again. His life was here with his husband and cousin, not locked in memories filled with horror and mind numbing despair. As much as his past hurt him, though, he could not lock it all away. His past was apart of whom he was, but that did not mean the memories had to hold him back and keep him from enjoying his life.

Yes, his life was grand indeed. He had a loving, supportive husband and a cousin who looked up to him. Oh, Hiro may be an adult, but the man still needed supervision, especially when he and that pink-haired idiot got together. They were worse than the Marauders and the twins combined. Thank Merlin those two were not magical. Harry shuddered at the thought.

Harry found himself thinking more and more about his cousin's love life. His older cousin, Ryuichi, had been away for quite some time, and it worried Harry just a bit. He had finally pulled from Suguru the confession of what happened after his and Hiro's impromptu eloping. Harry had honestly been shocked at what his cousin had done. He knew the man could be selfish at times, but even for Ryuichi, his actions were completely thoughtless. How could the man use Suguru like that? He knew of the man's feeling for him, did he not? No wonder Suguru had bitten his head off so bad. In retrospect, he could not blame him. If Hiro had done something like that when they first met, he probably would have reacted the same way. No, his reaction would have been more volatile and deadly. People did not regard him as the most powerful wizard since Merlin for nothing.

Anyway, back to Ryuichi. Harry had not seen him in nearly three weeks. Not even Tohma had seen him, which was an even odder occurrence. Seguchi Tohma had tabs on everyone who worked for him. It never surprised Harry anymore when Tohma would call right after sex and ask him if he enjoyed it or not. To most that would sound sick and perverted, but that is honestly just how Tohma was. The fair-haired man did not mean anything by it, really. It was more like his way of letting you know he had to talk about something important, but respected you enough not to interrupt your lovemaking. Shuichi and Yuki had even gotten their fair share of deranged calls from Tohma.

Harry's ears twitched as the front door slammed. He would really like it if they would keep it down. His knew ears were sensitive to loud noises. Ritsuka understood, but Hiro could not grasp the concept yet. To him, they were just two cute, furry ears he has to play with in bed. Though he would never admit it, he secretly enjoyed his husband's ministrations. Harry still had not gotten use to them being there, though. He still half expected to wake up and find them gone. That would never happen. Nothing simple and easy ever happened to him.

"Harry! Are you home?" the singer smiled at the sound of his husband's voice.

"I'm in the living room!" he yelled back. Moments later the redhead appeared next to him. "Have a good day at the studio?" he asked as the guitarist bent to kiss him.

"Hmm…" Hiro moaned at the feel of Harry soft lips. "It was actually rather boring," he said with a shrug. "Shuichi and Fujisaki didn't fight once." Harry's eyes widened at those words. Those two always fought.

"You're kidding, right?" he singer asked after a few minutes. The redhead simply shook his head. "Well, that's just great," he muttered sarcastically. "It would have to happen when I'm not there to see." he grumbled and pouted cutely.

The redhead chose not to comment and nudged his husband to make room. "What are you working on?" Hiro asked after he sat down.

The singer sent a glare towards his husband. "Mostly new songs and music, but I can't seem to get anything to sound good," he answered with forced calmness. Hiro made an 'ah' noise but did not comment. The singer eyed Hiro carefully and noticed the guitarist was shifting nervously in his seat. 'Not a good sign' he thought. "So, Hiro, what's on your mind?" Hiro, who had been lost in thought, jumped up surprised, but quickly regained his composure.

"Um…well, you see…" he started nervously. "Fujisaki talked to me today…" he trailed off.

"Is that odd or something?" Harry asked as he cocked his head to one side. He knew Hiro and Suguru were not friends, but he imagined they talked somewhat. They were in the same band.

Hiro scratched the back of head, something he only did when he was nervous. "Well, he…he asked…heaskedifhecouldtakeRitsukaonadate." he blurted out.

The singer blinked twice and looked up at his husband, confusion written on his face. "I'm sorry, Hiro, but I don't understand Shuichi talk. Could you repeat that a bit slower?"

Hiro glared half-heartedly at him for his minor insult, but complied. "Fujisaki asked if he could take Ritsuka on a date." he repeated slowly and waited for the Harry sized explosion.

"Su-chan wants to date my baby cousin? Harry clarified. The singer sighed and scrubbed his hands against his face. "I-I don't know what to say." he said quietly.

Hiro wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him into his lap, resting his chin on top of his husband's dark curls. "I didn't give him an answer," Hiro said. "I told him I'd have to talk it over with you."

"Thanks, Hiro."

The redhead shrugged. "I wouldn't make that kind of decision without you." Harry smiled against his husband's chest and snuggled closer. "But if you want my opinion, I don't think it's such a bad idea." Harry glanced up at Hiro through his eyelashes. "They seem to like each other and I don't think Fujisaki would hurt him," he explained.

Harry pulled back and stared at his husband. Shaking his rapidly, he said, "No. I do not like it, Hiro. Having a crush is one thing, but dating…" he trailed off, not sure how to explain. "He's too young."

While he agreed, Hiro still had to play the devil's advocate. "Would you rather them date under our watchful eye or have them hide if from us?" he asked.

Harry half scowled and half frowned at his husband. He hated when Hiro bested him in an argument. Worse, his husband was right. Ritsuka was too much like him when it came to the rules. Even if he broke every single one, he would find a way to get his way.

Harry sighed and dropped his head to Hiro's shoulder. "Fine, but I don't have to like it!" he snapped, clearly showing how much he disapproved of the idea. "And they can only go to places approved beforehand." he amended. Hiro took one look at the small singer and simply nodded. Harry was in one of his stubborn moods. It was best to agree with him. That way everyone was happy and alive…er, well, alive anyway.

"Whatever you say, baby."

Even though he had agreed, Harry still hated the idea. Suguru was nearly seven years older than Ritsuka. If they were both adults it would not have matter much, but they were not adults. Suguru was a man and Ritsuka was just a teenage boy. He hated that he felt this way. He knew Suguru would never hurt his cousin on purpose, but sometimes you could not help it. Suguru traveled a lot due to Bad Luck success and Ritsuka started school at Hogwarts on September 1. A relationship between them would never work. He knew that. He suspected Hiro knew it as well. Both Suguru and Ritsuka were intelligent people. Why could they not see it?

Harry shook his head at his thoughts. He should be supportive of his cousin, not condemning him to failure. Besides, everyone said that he and Hiro would never last either and they were wrong. Maybe he would be also. He could only hope. In the meantime, he would still keep a close watch on both of them.

**Author's Note: **Hey, Chapter 11 is now finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really liked adding some insight on Harry's inner thoughts. I know that in earlier chapters, Harry supported Suguru and Ritsuka's feeling, but then they only had simple crushes. He never expected it to amount to anything more than that. Well, enjoy and review…or else…just kidding. Cheers!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Gravitation. I am simply twisting them to suit my needs.

**Chapter 12**

Nervousness never suited him, and tonight was no different. Before, he always had the rest of his band backing him up, but not tonight. Tonight he would be alone on stage with everyone's eyes focused solely on him. He felt like his heart would leap up through his throat at any second. Not only that, but he kept fearing his glamour charms would fail and expose his new additions. 'Wouldn't that be lovely' he thought sarcastically.

Harry stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Glancing behind him, he smiled a forced, strained smile at his husband. "I didn't think you'd make it on time." he commented shyly.

"And miss your debut as a solo artist?" he asked in disbelief. "Never…" Hiro nuzzled his face in his husband's dark curls. "Relax, Harry," he said, feeling the small shudders coursing through Harry. "What songs are you singing tonight?"

Harry scrunched his face in concentration. "I only know of three that I'm singing for sure. I'm winging it from there." Harry laughed at the look on his husband's face. "Well, I have an idea of which ones I want to sing, but I can't make up my mind." Hiro made an 'ah' noise and preceded to place wet kisses all over the singer's face making him laugh.

"You know, Ritsu-kun and Fujisaki will be here tonight." Hiro said, snaking his hand up the back of Harry's shirt.

"I still don't like the fact their dating. Ritsuka's only fourteen, for crying out loud!"

"I know, Harry. I know." Hiro really did not feel like arguing about this, again. "Can't you just be happy for them? They seem happy together."

"I'm sorry, Hiro. I should not be worrying about this right now. I have a concert to spaz about." Harry laughed and rested his head against his husband's chest. Hiro wrapped his arms tighter around the singer's waist and sighed contently. They stood in each other's embrace until the stage manager called for Harry to take his place.

… … …

The audience went wild as soon as Harry stepped onto the stage. Their cheers and applause helped sooth his jittery senses. It made him realize just how many people loved his music. It flooded him with a sense of warmth.

"Thanks for coming here tonight!" he called out, making the audience clap and scream louder. Harry raised his hand to silence the crowd. "Believe it or not, I was really nervous backstage." The audience 'awed' and Harry fought back a grin. "But my loving husband told me how stupid I was being. Not so bluntly, of course," Harry snickered at the crowd's gasps. Harry sent Hiro, who was standing side stage, a cheeky grin while Hiro glared good-naturedly at the singer, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Harry waited until the audience calmed down before speaking again. "I hope you all enjoy this evening's show!"

The singer placed the microphone back on its stand and made his way to the piano in the middle of the stage. He truly was nervous before but not so much now. Talking with Hiro backstage and the crowd just now had helped.

The singer's fingers stilled just on top of the keys and he drew in a deep breath. He knew which song he singing first, even if it was a bit depressing. Harry remembered the day he actually finished the song and the words his husband had said to him.

_Flashback_

"_Harry?" Hiro had rushed through the apartment searching for his husband when he heard his loud sobs. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked again, gathering the shaking singer in his arms._

"_Why? Why can't I forget?" Harry asked brokenly._

"_Forget about what?"_

_Harry lifted his head and stared at Hiro with puffy, swollen eyes. "He didn't deserve to die. Why couldn't I protect him?"_

_Hiro tightened his arms around the smaller man. He did not have to ask to know what Harry meant. When he learned of the magical world, Harry finally told him about his first love, Cedric. Even now, Harry still blamed himself for his death. The guitarist reached behind the singer and picked up the lyrics his husband was working on. 'No wonder he broke down' he thought as he read._

"_Harry, look at me." Hiro commanded and the singer glanced up. "I know you still love Cedric and blame yourself for what happened. But he wouldn't have wanted you to mourn for him this long."_

"_But…"_

"_And before you ask, no, it doesn't bother me that you still have feelings for him. He was, is special to you, and always will be. Nothing I say or do will ever change that, and I wouldn't want to." Harry looked into husband's eyes, searching for any sign of deceit but only found tenderness and truth. Harry buried his face in Hiro's chest and cried for hours after that._

_End Flashback_

Harry's fingers pressed into the keys, forging a slow, melancholy melody. It still hurt whenever he thought about him, but his breakdown the other day had helped tremendously. He no longer felt as if he had a black rain cloud hanging overhead.

_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
All the time has passed you by  
_  
_For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence  
_  
**_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven  
_**  
_Watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away_

For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence  
  
**_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven  
_**  
_I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?  
_  
**_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_**

He couldn't help the tear that slid down his cheek as he finished. The crowd's applause was deafening, though. That brought a small smile to his face. He was glad his fans liked the song, even with its depressing overtones. 'Hmm…maybe being a solo artist isn't that bad' he thought.

Only time would tell, though.

**The End…For Now**

**Author's Note: **Please don't kill me. Before any asks, yes, I am going to write a sequel to this story. Did you think I would leave it like this forever? Shame... shame on all of you that did! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the thus far and will keep your eyes peeled for the sequel. The song used in this chapter is 'Forgiven' by Within Temptation. It's from their new album 'The Heart of Everything'. Well, cheers!


End file.
